Źródło:Log z gali rozdania nagród Forum Awards 5
18:04:09 musialmati: witam na kolejnej juz gali Forum Awards! 18:04:11 smocze_krocze: 18:04:16 ~kijodszczotki: siemka Musiał 18:04:22 ~bialykurfawonsz: kii, sluchasz snoop dogga? 18:04:24 kIllIP: 18:04:29 smocze_krocze: tak 18:04:39 Corleone_95: kurwa jego mać zapierdolona, jak zrobić tego kurczaka? 18:04:43 ~kijodszczotki: srak 18:04:50 smocze_krocze: CZKIENNDANCE PRZEZ DWA N 18:04:54 ~bialykurfawonsz: SNUPDOG 18:04:57 musialmati: KATEGORIA ULUBIONY USER 18:04:59 Corleone_95: 18:05:03 Corleone_95: KURWA 18:05:04 smocze_krocze: literowka :D 18:05:06 smalltomasz: aha, to juz byla mowa wstepna? xD 18:05:11 ~bialykurfawonsz: czego jeszcze sluchasz? blink182? happysad? czy moze fri dejs grejs albo linkin park? 18:05:13 ~kijodszczotki: 18:05:17 ~kijodszczotki: ;| 18:05:17 Corleone_95: nie, ale czekaj bo chce wstawić kurczaka 18:05:25 Corleone_95: 18:05:25 smocze_krocze: 18:05:28 smocze_krocze: WOW 18:05:29 smalltomasz: @bialy: jakby sluchala nawet feela, to co z tego? ;p 18:05:31 Corleone_95: no, wreszcie kurwa 18:05:36 musialmati: miejsce piate 18:05:38 musialmati: z 2 glosami 18:05:39 Corleone_95: jaki zajebisty :p 18:05:40 ~bialykurfawonsz: 18:02:18 janusz@tlen.pl (rycostaryco@tlen.pl/Tlen) musial mnie zmutowal niech spierdala lol 18:05:40 smocze_krocze: small: on jest ograniczony muzycznie ;d 18:05:40 musialmati: zajal 18:05:45 musialmati: em ja! 18:05:52 Corleone_95: Nazwę go.... Vito! 18:05:54 smalltomasz: kii: wiem 18:05:55 ~kijodszczotki: :\ 18:05:57 ~rykostaryko_janusz_palikot: . 18:05:59 ~bialykurfawonsz: kii, ilu gatunkow sluchasz? ;d 18:05:59 Corleone_95: Dobra, zaczynamy, kurwa 18:06:02 musialmati: miejsce czwarte, 3 glosy 18:06:03 ~bialykurfawonsz: albo ilu zespolow? ;d 18:06:04 ~rykostaryko_janusz_palikot: o 18:06:05 musialmati: zaczelisimy, idioto 18:06:08 Corleone_95: 18:06:08 smocze_krocze: WSZYZTKIH 18:06:10 ** wychodzi ~musialtoidiota... 18:06:12 ** wychodzi ~aragorn... 18:06:13 ** wychodzi ~czarnykurfawonsz... 18:06:13 ** wychodzi ~bialykurfawonsz... 18:06:16 ** wychodzi Corleone_95... 18:06:21 ~rykostaryko_janusz_palikot: owned 18:06:23 smocze_krocze: ała 18:06:25 ** przychodzi ~musialjestfajnyakiitobezguscie... 18:06:25 ** ~musialjestfajnyakiitobezguscie ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:06:25 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:06:25 ~kijodszczotki: ale pogrom 18:06:34 musialmati: miejsce czwarte 18:06:36 musialmati: z trzema glosami 18:06:38 musialmati: zajal Wielokropek 18:06:39 ~musialjestfajnyakiitobezguscie: i tak cie nikt nie slucha -.- 18:06:40 musialmati: brawo 18:06:44 smocze_krocze: 18:06:45 ~kijodszczotki: 18:06:46 ~rykostaryko_janusz_palikot: ichuj 18:06:46 smalltomasz klaszcze 18:06:52 ** przychodzi Corleone_95... 18:06:52 ** Corleone_95 ip --> 83.4.15.117 18:06:52 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj w Dupie Szatana, śmiertelniku... 18:06:54 ~rykostaryko_janusz_palikot tdd 18:06:55 ~musialjestfajnyakiitobezguscie testuje 18:06:58 musialmati: miejsce trzecie egzekwo z drugim 18:06:59 ~musialjestfajnyakiitobezguscie: :O dziala 18:07:01 kIllIP: 18:07:06 musialmati: tfu 18:07:07 musialmati: gowno prawa 18:07:10 ~kijodszczotki: haha 18:07:13 musialmati: ja zajalem szoste, wielo piate 18:07:18 musialmati: a teraz czwarte i trzecie 18:07:19 Corleone_95: w czym? 18:07:19 ~rykostaryko_janusz_palikot: ej czemu tu /rw nie dziala 18:07:20 musialmati: zajeli 18:07:21 musialmati: !!! 18:07:23 Corleone_95: bo mnei nie było 18:07:28 musialmati: small i Ardalion! 18:07:30 ~musialjestfajnyakiitobezguscie: 18:07:33 ~kijodszczotki: 18:07:36 musialmati: brawo 18:07:38 smalltomasz klaszcze 18:07:39 smocze_krocze: oh wow 18:07:39 kIllIP: gratulacje!!! 18:07:39 musialmati oklaski 18:07:39 ~musialjestfajnyakiitobezguscie: 18:07:42 ~musialjestfajnyakiitobezguscie: ;/ 18:07:42 ** wychodzi ~musialjestfajnyakiitobezguscie... 18:07:46 smocze_krocze: HAHAHA 18:07:47 kIllIP: 18:07:50 smalltomasz: zawsze chcialem byc razem z ardalionem 18:07:52 ** przychodzi ~ITAKCIECHUJUNIKTNIESLUCHALOL... 18:07:52 ** ~ITAKCIECHUJUNIKTNIESLUCHALOL ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:07:52 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:08:01 musialmati: to oznacza, ze miejsce drugie zajal 18:08:02 ~kijodszczotki: a kto to jest? 18:08:02 Rozowy_pindzior: Król Kafelek z Warszawy. 18:08:05 musialmati: Raymaniac! 18:08:07 smocze_krocze: lol.. 18:08:09 ~kijodszczotki: :\ 18:08:09 ~ITAKCIECHUJUNIKTNIESLUCHALOL: BRAWO 18:08:10 smalltomasz klaszcze 18:08:11 smocze_krocze: braff 18:08:12 ~kijodszczotki: a gdzie ja 18:08:15 musialmati: suckage 18:08:17 ** przychodzi eow... 18:08:17 ** eow ip --> 79.191.24.112 18:08:17 musialmati: Jol Eowina 18:08:18 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:08:18 ~rykostaryko_janusz_palikot: GZ GZ 18:08:18 kIllIP: 18:08:21 smocze_krocze: RE EOFF 18:08:31 kIllIP: o 18:08:34 musialmati: a zasluzone miejsce pierwsze zajela Kii! 18:08:36 musialmati: 18:08:38 Corleone_95: w czym? 18:08:43 Corleone_95: Jaka kategoria? 18:08:43 kIllIP: klask klask 18:08:44 musialmati: w ulubionym userze 18:08:44 ~kijodszczotki: 18:08:45 smalltomasz: ... 18:08:45 smocze_krocze: OMG 18:08:48 ~kijodszczotki: 18:08:50 ~ITAKCIECHUJUNIKTNIESLUCHALOL: BRAWA DLA KII NIEOGRANICZONEJ DZIEWCZYNY KTORA SLUCHA 10 ZESPOLUW!1111 18:08:50 smalltomasz: brawo kii ;) 18:08:52 ~rykostaryko_janusz_palikot: poka cycki! poka cycki! 18:08:53 Corleone_95: 18:08:53 ~kijodszczotki: :*:*:*:* gratulacje 18:08:58 Corleone_95: 18:08:59 smocze_krocze: ej mati, 11 ;/ 18:09:03 Corleone_95: 18:09:04 ~ITAKCIECHUJUNIKTNIESLUCHALOL: ;/ sorry ;/ 18:09:08 smocze_krocze: ;/ ;/ ;/ 18:09:12 ~ITAKCIECHUJUNIKTNIESLUCHALOL: ;/ ;/ ;/ ;/ 18:09:15 musialmati: teraz kategoria najbardziej pomocny user 18:09:19 Corleone_95: dajesz 18:09:23 ~ITAKCIECHUJUNIKTNIESLUCHALOL: ej moge zaglosowac? 18:09:25 smalltomasz: morda vito 18:09:26 ~ITAKCIECHUJUNIKTNIESLUCHALOL: glosuje na musiala 18:09:27 smocze_krocze: lol 18:09:31 musialmati: miejsce piate z iloscia glosow 0 18:09:34 smocze_krocze: WAT 18:09:35 musialmati: zajalem znow ja ;_; 18:09:36 smalltomasz: ;o 18:09:39 ** wychodzi ~ITAKCIECHUJUNIKTNIESLUCHALOL... 18:09:41 Corleone_95: ;D 18:09:41 ~kijodszczotki: 18:09:43 ~wotzzzdattt: :D 18:09:44 smocze_krocze: ! 18:09:47 smalltomasz klaszcze z entuzjazmem 18:09:49 musialmati: jestem niesamowity 8) 18:09:53 ** przychodzi ~mitampomagalesidioto... 18:09:53 ** ~mitampomagalesidioto ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:09:53 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:09:54 kIllIP: : o 18:09:55 ~kijodszczotki: hell yeah 8) 18:09:57 smocze_krocze: 18:09:58 musialmati: miejsce 4. 18:10:04 musialmati: 4 glosy 18:10:06 musialmati: Hawkeye 18:10:08 musialmati: ! 18:10:09 musialmati: 18:10:12 ~kijodszczotki: 18:10:12 smalltomasz: hm 18:10:17 smocze_krocze: braffff 18:10:18 kIllIP: 18:10:21 Corleone_95: 18:10:22 ~rykostaryko_janusz_palikot: gz 18:10:24 smalltomasz udaje, ze jest zaskoczony 18:10:31 musialmati: he he he, znow sie pomylilem :/ 18:10:31 Rozowy_pindzior: he he he 18:10:33 ** przychodzi ~omnomnom... 18:10:33 ** ~omnomnom ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:10:33 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:10:38 ** przychodzi ~pedobear... 18:10:38 ** ~pedobear ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:10:38 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj ~pedobear, ;* 18:10:39 ~kijodszczotki: Musiał 18:10:40 ~kijodszczotki: ogarnij 18:10:41 musialmati: bo czwarte zajela Kii 18:10:42 smocze_krocze: om nom noom nom 18:10:43 musialmati: ogarniam 18:10:44 ** przychodzi ~musialtokretyn... 18:10:44 ** ~musialtokretyn ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:10:44 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:10:45 musialmati: kurna 18:10:46 musialmati: ;f 18:10:47 smalltomasz: znowu sie pomyliles? to jak ty kurwa spisales te wyniki? 18:10:47 Corleone_95: 18:10:48 ** przychodzi ~cotamkochani... 18:10:48 ** ~cotamkochani ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:10:49 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:10:50 ** wychodzi ~cotamkochani... 18:10:51 ** wychodzi ~musialtokretyn... 18:10:51 ** wychodzi ~pedobear... 18:10:51 ** wychodzi ~omnomnom... 18:10:51 ** wychodzi ~mitampomagalesidioto... 18:10:52 ~kijodszczotki: spokojnie 18:10:52 smocze_krocze: o ;f 18:10:53 ~kijodszczotki: ;* 18:10:58 ~kijodszczotki: nie stresuj się 18:10:59 musialmati: czwarte zajela Kii 18:11:01 ~kijodszczotki: napij się wody 18:11:01 musialmati: natomiast 18:11:03 musialmati: trzecie miejsce 18:11:05 smocze_krocze: braaaawwoooo 18:11:06 musialmati: small! 18:11:08 smalltomasz: no 18:11:11 smalltomasz: teraz jest lepiej 18:11:11 smocze_krocze: tutaj tezzzzz 18:11:11 ~kijodszczotki: no 18:11:12 Corleone_95: 18:11:12 kIllIP: 18:11:13 Rozowy_pindzior: Corleone_95 poszedł sobie walnąć setę na ochłonięcie. cześć 18:11:15 ** przychodzi ~itakniemaszkolegowmusial... 18:11:15 ** ~itakniemaszkolegowmusial ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:11:16 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:11:19 smocze_krocze: xd 18:11:20 smalltomasz: w koncu wygralem z jej cyckami 18:11:25 ~itakniemaszkolegowmusial: masz wieksze? 18:11:29 smocze_krocze: to tylko male zwyciestwo ;p 18:11:29 musialmati: miejsce drugie, po zacietej walce, bo tylko roznica 1 glosu z pierwszym miejscem... 18:11:29 smalltomasz: ba 18:11:32 smalltomasz: chcesz dotknac? 18:11:35 musialmati: Adi.k0x3! 18:11:37 smocze_krocze: podobno cycki rosna od mycia garow 18:11:38 ~itakniemaszkolegowmusial: kii, nad twoimi nie moglo byc duzego 18:11:39 kIllIP: !!! 18:11:45 musialmati: 18:11:48 Corleone_95: Walnąłem setke i wracam 18:11:52 musialmati: nie ma go tu, lamer 18:11:57 smocze_krocze: 18:12:02 ~kijodszczotki: brawo 18:12:05 smalltomasz: brawa za nieobecnosc! 18:12:12 musialmati: i pierwsze miejsce-nasz (nie)ukochany admin-baczus! 18:12:13 musialmati: 7 glosow 18:12:19 smocze_krocze: brawo. 18:12:22 musialmati klaszcze 18:12:22 smalltomasz: woah 18:12:23 kIllIP: 18:12:30 smalltomasz klaszcze 18:12:35 smocze_krocze: 18:12:37 musialmati: 18:12:45 ~kijodszczotki: brawo 18:12:48 ** przychodzi ~losjad... 18:12:48 ** ~losjad ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:12:49 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj ~losjad, ;* 18:12:59 ** nieznana komenda /seen 18:13:04 Corleone_95: 18:13:08 musialmati: kategoria 18:13:12 smocze_krocze: 18:13:12 musialmati: najbardziej kulturalny user 18:13:13 musialmati: ! 18:13:16 musialmati: 18:13:20 smalltomasz: to moze byc ciekawe... ;f 18:13:22 smocze_krocze: 18:13:24 kIllIP: 18:13:24 musialmati: miejsce 6... 18:13:27 ~rykostaryko_janusz_palikot: 18:13:30 musialmati: Raymaniac-0 glosow! 18:13:32 smocze_krocze: Killip, Tobei to tylko cycki w glowie! 18:13:34 ** wychodzi ~rykostaryko_janusz_palikot... 18:13:37 smocze_krocze: brawo! 18:13:38 kIllIP: 18:13:38 ** wychodzi kIllIP... 18:13:43 smalltomasz: brawo, dla tego chuja i chama! ;d 18:13:48 musialmati: dokladnie :/ 18:13:49 ** przychodzi kIllIP... 18:13:49 ** kIllIP ip --> 95.40.31.232 18:13:49 musialmati: Jiol Killip 18:13:50 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj kIllIP, ;* 18:13:51 smocze_krocze: !topfuck 18:13:51 Rozowy_pindzior: Największe chamy (bluzgi): 1. smalltomasz(854) 2. Kocichlopczyk(393) 3. smocze_krocze(299) 4. Wielokropekk(281) 5. tworzywo_sztuczne(163) 6. omen10(145) 7. Xannar(123) 8. ProfWorminkle(93) 9. PiarQ(65) 10. smaczbiak(60) 18:13:54 smocze_krocze: taa ;d 18:13:55 ~losjad: <2mzxe75><2mzxe75><2mzxe75><2mzxe75><2mzxe75><2mzxe75><2mzxe75><2mzxe75><2mzxe75><2mzxe75> 18:13:57 ** wychodzi ~itakniemaszkolegowmusial... 18:13:57 ** wychodzi ~losjad... 18:13:58 smalltomasz: dobra, to byla riposta ;d 18:13:59 kIllIP: wcale nie tylko cycki 18:14:00 ** przychodzi ~czesckochanie... 18:14:00 ** ~czesckochanie ip --> 87.105.84.182 18:14:00 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj w Dupie Szatana, śmiertelniku... 18:14:07 smocze_krocze: igitaaaary 18:14:07 musialmati: miejsce piate 18:14:09 kIllIP: cycki w ogóle wlasciwie 18:14:12 musialmati: i czwarte 18:14:19 ** przychodzi ~szalony_napalony... 18:14:19 ** ~szalony_napalony ip --> 89.229.38.34 18:14:19 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:14:20 ** przychodzi ~matimusial... 18:14:20 ** ~matimusial ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:14:21 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj w Dupie Szatana, śmiertelniku... 18:14:21 musialmati: zajeli small i Vito-po 1 glosie 18:14:26 smalltomasz: roftl 18:14:27 ~matimusial: BRAWA 18:14:27 smocze_krocze: brawo! 18:14:29 kIllIP: łuhu 18:14:30 ~czesckochanie: czesc kochani 18:14:32 musialmati: brawo 18:14:34 Corleone_95: a jaka to było kategoria? 18:14:39 smocze_krocze: kulturalny :D 18:14:50 smalltomasz: kurwa, vito, czytaj 18:14:54 Corleone_95: No to kurwa zajebiście, należało mi się ;D 18:14:55 musialmati: na miejscu trzecim... 2 glosy 18:14:56 musialmati: zdobyla 18:15:00 smalltomasz: cyckii 18:15:00 ~matimusial: 18:15:01 musialmati: Ewoina! 18:15:03 smalltomasz: ooo 18:15:05 smalltomasz: o zonk 18:15:09 smalltomasz: brawo ;p 18:15:09 musialmati: 18:15:10 smocze_krocze: brawo 18:15:15 smalltomasz klaszcze 18:15:17 kIllIP: brawwwo 18:15:19 ** przychodzi ~ATAK_RUSKOW... 18:15:19 ** ~ATAK_RUSKOW ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:15:20 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:15:26 ~ATAK_RUSKOW: ZDYCHAJCIE TOWARZYSZE 18:15:27 ~ATAK_RUSKOW: ... 18:15:28 ~ATAK_RUSKOW: 18:15:29 ~ATAK_RUSKOW: 18:15:29 ** wychodzi ~ATAK_RUSKOW... 18:15:30 ** wychodzi ~matimusial... 18:15:36 smalltomasz: troll ;o 18:15:36 ~czesckochanie: hahahahaah 18:15:36 musialmati: co za mul... 18:15:40 ** wychodzi ~szalony_napalony... 18:15:40 ** przychodzi Wielokropekk... 18:15:40 ** Wielokropekk ip --> 78.154.87.9 18:15:40 smocze_krocze: jo WieloPe0, Ty Brutalna Legendo :P 18:15:40 musialmati: Jiol Wielopedo 18:15:41 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:15:45 musialmati: miejsce drugie zajmuje 18:15:45 smocze_krocze: czeeee! 18:15:46 Wielokropekk: KURWA 18:15:48 Corleone_95: Przestań piepszyć różowa pindo, co ty kuźwa, botem jesteś> I kim ty kurwa jesteś? 18:15:48 musialmati: z iloscia glosow 6 18:15:50 smocze_krocze: a Ty nei na dworzu z kupsonem? 18:15:51 ** przychodzi ~serduszko... 18:15:51 ** ~serduszko ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:15:52 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:15:53 ** wychodzi Corleone_95... 18:15:53 Wielokropekk: Jak mogliście zacząć be zemnie?! 18:15:59 ** wychodzi Wielokropekk... 18:16:02 musialmati: Kostek! 18:16:02 ~serduszko: a komu taki idiota potrzebny 18:16:03 ~serduszko: e 18:16:05 ~serduszko: poszedl sobie 18:16:05 ** przychodzi Wielokropekk... 18:16:05 ** Wielokropekk ip --> 78.154.87.9 18:16:05 smocze_krocze: jo WieloPe0, Ty Brutalna Legendo :P 18:16:05 musialmati: Jiol Wielopedo 18:16:06 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:16:07 musialmati: 18:16:07 kIllIP: brawo 18:16:08 smocze_krocze: 18:16:08 smalltomasz: lol, kostek kulturalny ;d 18:16:11 Wielokropekk: Brawo 18:16:14 kIllIP: mati, teraz twoja kwestia 18:16:15 ** wychodzi ~serduszko... 18:16:18 ** przychodzi Corleone_95... 18:16:18 ** Corleone_95 ip --> 83.4.15.117 18:16:18 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj w Dupie Szatana, śmiertelniku... 18:16:19 ** przychodzi ~bialykurfawonsz... 18:16:19 ** ~bialykurfawonsz ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:16:20 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:16:22 musialmati: i najkulturalniejszym userem okazuje sie 18:16:26 musialmati: bolger-8 glosow! 18:16:27 smalltomasz: bolger? 18:16:27 ~bialykurfawonsz: smalltomasz 18:16:29 musialmati: 18:16:29 smalltomasz: haha 18:16:30 ** wychodzi Wielokropekk... 18:16:30 smalltomasz: wiedzialem 18:16:35 Corleone_95: niby zasłużenie 18:16:35 musialmati: madrala :d 18:16:36 kIllIP: brawa 18:16:39 smocze_krocze: 18:16:44 ~kijodszczotki: wygralam? 18:16:46 musialmati: 18:16:47 Corleone_95: tak 18:16:48 kIllIP: nie 18:16:48 musialmati: tak 18:16:51 ~czesckochanie: 18:16:51 smalltomasz: kij, jeszcze nie ;p 18:16:52 Corleone_95: nie 18:16:52 musialmati: 2nd 18:16:58 ~kijodszczotki: ok dzieki 18:16:59 smocze_krocze: czesckochanie wtf 18:16:59 smalltomasz: ale nie martw sie, w najmniejszych cyckach wygrasz 18:17:09 smocze_krocze: uuu 18:17:10 musialmati: teraz kategoria 18:17:11 ~kijodszczotki: dzieki 18:17:15 smalltomasz: spoko :* 18:17:15 musialmati: najbardziej barwna postac forum 18:17:17 ~bialykurfawonsz: 18:17:21 smocze_krocze: 18:17:22 ** wychodzi ~bialykurfawonsz... 18:17:30 musialmati: nie ssijcie 18:17:31 ** przychodzi Wielokropekk... 18:17:31 ** Wielokropekk ip --> 78.154.87.9 18:17:31 smocze_krocze: jo WieloPe0, Ty Brutalna Legendo :P 18:17:31 ** przychodzi ~ehespierdalajchuju... 18:17:31 ** ~ehespierdalajchuju ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:17:31 musialmati: Jiol Wielopedo 18:17:31 eow: ranczo sie skonczylo;P 18:17:33 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:17:34 Rozowy_pindzior: Wyjdź z internetu. ziuuu 18:17:34 smocze_krocze: 18:17:40 musialmati: na miejscu 5 i 4 18:17:46 musialmati: 3 glosy 18:17:49 musialmati: dostali 18:17:50 ~ehespierdalajchuju: zdupcaj chuju kii sie boisz kicknac bo myslisz ze cie lubi ;/ 18:17:55 musialmati: bolger i ja! 8) 18:18:00 smalltomasz: brawo ;p 18:18:00 Wielokropekk: Brawo! 18:18:03 smocze_krocze: braff 18:18:03 ~kijodszczotki: brawo 18:18:03 kIllIP: 18:18:03 Wielokropekk: Ale jaka kategoria? 18:18:06 smalltomasz klaszcze 18:18:07 ~ehespierdalajchuju: brawo bolger spierdalaj musial ;/// 18:18:08 smalltomasz: kurwa, nastepny 18:18:09 Corleone_95: 18:18:11 ~kijodszczotki: czemu jeszcze nic nie wygralam? 18:18:12 smocze_krocze: lol? 18:18:16 Corleone_95: 18:18:20 smocze_krocze: kii sieje postrach :< 18:18:24 Corleone_95: sprawdzam te emoty 18:18:26 smalltomasz: kii trolluje ;p 18:18:27 ~ehespierdalajchuju: TAK MUSIAL SIE BOI CIEBIE KICKNAC 18:18:30 smocze_krocze: vito < zabawa> 18:18:33 Corleone_95: 18:18:35 Corleone_95: 18:18:36 musialmati: miejsce trzecie 18:18:37 ~ehespierdalajchuju: "moze mi pokaze pache??" 18:18:39 musialmati: 5 glosow 18:18:40 ~czesckochanie: 18:18:41 musialmati: zajal small 18:18:43 musialmati: ! 18:18:46 smocze_krocze: brawo! 18:18:46 smalltomasz: jeeee 18:18:48 Wielokropekk: BRAwo! 18:18:48 smalltomasz: seks i w ogole 18:18:50 ~kijodszczotki: brawo 18:18:51 Wielokropekk: kocham cie small! 18:18:55 smocze_krocze: 18:18:56 smalltomasz: ble, ja ciebie nie 18:18:56 kIllIP: aha 18:19:03 musialmati: drugie miejsce... Raymaniac! 18:19:05 ~ehespierdalajchuju: 18:19:05 musialmati: 6 glosow! 18:19:06 musialmati: ;f 18:19:07 Wielokropekk: SEX DUGS & ROCKNROLL 18:19:09 Wielokropekk: BRAWO! 18:19:10 ~kijodszczotki: :\ 18:19:11 ** wychodzi Wielokropekk... 18:19:11 smalltomasz: grzeczna suka 18:19:13 ~kijodszczotki: nie brawo 18:19:15 smocze_krocze: 18:19:17 kIllIP: eeee, fajnie 18:19:22 smalltomasz: oo mam opka ;o 18:19:23 kIllIP: :P 18:19:23 musialmati: i pierwsze miejsce, w kolejnej juz kategorii 18:19:25 musialmati: Kii! 18:19:29 ~kijodszczotki: :*:*:*:* 18:19:31 kIllIP: brawo 18:19:32 ~kijodszczotki: brawka 18:19:33 musialmati: 18:19:37 smocze_krocze: ojej! 18:19:40 ~ehespierdalajchuju: 18:19:41 musialmati: ;d 18:19:41 ~kijodszczotki: :D 18:19:45 smalltomasz: brawo cyckii!! 18:19:45 smocze_krocze: ,,|,, 18:19:46 musialmati: kategoria 18:19:49 musialmati: najmniejszy biust 18:19:51 Corleone_95: Byłem pewny, że kij 18:19:52 ~ehespierdalajchuju: kii i cycki? 18:19:53 ~kijodszczotki: ihaa to ja 18:20:01 musialmati: miejsce 3. 18:20:05 musialmati: Kostek 18:20:07 ~czesckochanie: lol 18:20:07 ~kijodszczotki: hahha 18:20:08 ~ehespierdalajchuju: BRAWO 18:20:10 smocze_krocze: wat 18:20:12 smocze_krocze: brawo! 18:20:12 kIllIP: brawo 18:20:14 smalltomasz: myslalem, ze wygra :/ 18:20:15 ~kijodszczotki: brawo 18:20:15 ** przychodzi Wielokropekk... 18:20:15 ** Wielokropekk ip --> 78.154.87.9 18:20:15 smocze_krocze: jo WieloPe0, Ty Brutalna Legendo :P 18:20:15 musialmati: Jiol Wielopedo 18:20:16 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:20:25 musialmati: drugie miejsce-kijodszczotki! 18:20:26 musialmati: brawo 18:20:27 ~ehespierdalajchuju: ej, wielo, ten idiota cie kickuje czy sam wychodzisz? 18:20:27 musialmati: 1 18:20:27 musialmati: glos 18:20:28 smalltomasz: haha 18:20:28 Wielokropekk: BRAWO! 18:20:30 smalltomasz: przegralas 18:20:30 ~kijodszczotki: JAK TO KURWA DRUGIE!? 18:20:32 smocze_krocze: Kijaszq! 18:20:34 ~kijodszczotki: bez jaj! 18:20:35 smalltomasz: slaba cipka ;p 18:20:37 ~ehespierdalajchuju: no kii 1. 18:20:37 ~kijodszczotki: mam 70 a!!!!!! 18:20:37 Wielokropekk: Kicckiuje mnie 18:20:41 ~kijodszczotki: no kurwa! 18:20:42 ~kijodszczotki: ej 18:20:42 musialmati: i pierwsze miejsce-Kii! 18:20:43 ~kijodszczotki: nie 18:20:43 Wielokropekk: Ale przed chwilą sam wyszłem 18:20:45 Wielokropekk: KII! 18:20:46 musialmati: 1,5 glosa 18:20:47 ** wychodzi Wielokropekk... 18:20:47 ~kijodszczotki: ;/;/;/ 18:20:47 smocze_krocze: BRAWO! 18:20:50 musialmati: 18:20:52 ~ehespierdalajchuju: 'wyszłem' 18:20:55 ** wychodzi ~ehespierdalajchuju... 18:20:56 ~kijodszczotki: Kii, jaki masz rozmiar!?!?!?!?! 18:21:06 Corleone_95: 18:21:06 smocze_krocze: -60a =) 18:21:09 ** przychodzi ~itakcieniktnielubipaniemamdwaca... 18:21:09 ** ~itakcieniktnielubipaniemamdwaca ip --> 83.4.183.193 18:21:09 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj w Dupie Szatana, śmiertelniku... 18:21:11 ~kijodszczotki: ;| 18:21:16 musialmati: mam dwaca 18:21:17 ~kijodszczotki: chujciwdupe 18:21:17 ~kijodszczotki: ;/ 18:21:19 ~itakcieniktnielubipaniemamdwaca: kurw ucielo mi nick 18:21:21 smocze_krocze: ej :( 18:21:23 ** przychodzi Wielokropekk... 18:21:23 ** Wielokropekk ip --> 78.154.87.9 18:21:23 smocze_krocze: jo WieloPe0, Ty Brutalna Legendo :P 18:21:23 musialmati: Jiol Wielopedo 18:21:24 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj w Dupie Szatana, śmiertelniku... 18:21:24 eow: ha, mi po tabletkach 2 rozmiary urosly ;P 18:21:24 smocze_krocze: to nei moja wina 18:21:31 smalltomasz: cooo? 18:21:32 ~itakcieniktnielubipaniemamdwaca: powinno byc 'lemusial' jeszcze 18:21:32 ~kijodszczotki: ta, akurat, Eo 18:21:32 smocze_krocze: eow co bralas? rutinoscorbin? 18:21:33 Wielokropekk: Kurde, jaka kategoria była/ 18:21:33 musialmati: a teraz czas na 18:21:35 musialmati: Zlotego usera 18:21:38 ~itakcieniktnielubipaniemamdwaca: MUSIAL CHUJU 18:21:39 eow: nom, mialam 75a 18:21:39 musialmati: sraka 18:21:39 ** wychodzi ~itakcieniktnielubipaniemamdwaca... 18:21:43 eow: teraz mam 80c 18:21:48 ~kijodszczotki: PIERDOLISZ! 18:21:52 Wielokropekk: Jubz ma wiksye 18:22:00 Wielokropekk: Juby ma większe* 18:22:02 ** nie ma użytkownika o identyfikatorze wielokropek 18:22:04 smalltomasz: wielo, morda 18:22:09 Corleone_95: No dawajcie następną kategorię 18:22:09 musialmati: 3 muty ;p 18:22:13 musialmati: Zloty user 18:22:14 smocze_krocze: popcorn mi sie skonczyl 18:22:18 ~czesckochanie: to 18:22:19 ~czesckochanie: do 18:22:19 musialmati: miejsce czwarte, 2 glosy 18:22:20 ~czesckochanie: dupy 18:22:26 ** wychodzi eow... 18:22:28 ** przychodzi eow... 18:22:28 ** eow ip --> 79.191.24.112 18:22:28 musialmati: Jol Eowina 18:22:29 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj eow, ;* 18:22:33 eow: nie blokwac mi kurwa>< 18:22:35 ** wychodzi smocze_krocze... 18:22:35 ** przychodzi ~musialtykurwo... 18:22:35 ** ~musialtykurwo ip --> 83.4.180.172 18:22:36 musialmati: ehe 18:22:36 Rozowy_pindzior: Wyjdź z internetu. ziuuu 18:22:42 ** wychodzi ~musialtykurwo... 18:22:53 Wielokropekk: Burdel tutaj jak zawsze ; d 18:22:58 Corleone_95: ale co to za kategoria 18:23:00 musialmati: czwarte miejsce zajalem ja! 8) 18:23:02 ** przychodzi smocze_krocze... 18:23:02 ** smocze_krocze ip --> 95.49.226.174 18:23:02 Wielokropekk: No, fajne cyce ma 18:23:03 Corleone_95: bo musial nie mówil 18:23:03 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj smocze_krocze, ;* 18:23:04 musialmati: ZLOTY USER, mule 18:23:06 Wielokropekk: Brafko! 18:23:08 kIllIP: !!! 18:23:09 musialmati: ęęłęó18:22:13 musialmati: Zloty user 18:23:09 Corleone_95: nie mowiłeś! 18:23:13 musialmati: nie, wcale 18:23:15 musialmati: cicho badz 18:23:15 kIllIP: uwazam, ze to fajne 18:23:17 smalltomasz: mowil, zacznijcie czytac 18:23:18 kIllIP: fajnie 18:23:21 smocze_krocze: uwazam, ze to zabawne 18:23:21 musialmati: wlasnie 18:23:24 Wielokropekk: Czytajcie, nie słuchajcie 18:23:25 musialmati: zacznijcie cztac :/ 18:23:29 smocze_krocze zaczyna 18:23:37 musialmati: miejsce trzecie 18:23:39 musialmati: zajela Kii 18:23:41 musialmati: 4 glosy 18:23:42 smalltomasz: brawo 18:23:42 musialmati: 18:23:43 Wielokropekk: Kocham Cie Kii ;8 18:23:45 kIllIP: brawo 18:23:45 Wielokropekk: Brawo! 18:23:46 smocze_krocze: brawo 18:23:46 ** przychodzi ~krocze_smocze... 18:23:46 ** ~krocze_smocze ip --> 83.4.168.190 18:23:47 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj w Dupie Szatana, śmiertelniku... 18:23:47 smocze_krocze: fuj 18:23:47 smalltomasz: spodziewalem sie wyzej 18:23:48 kIllIP: fuuu 18:23:48 musialmati: nareszcie wyznal 18:24:02 Wielokropekk: Jak dorosne to będe Kii i będe pokazywać Wielom cyce ;* 18:24:03 musialmati: i miejsce drugie 18:24:06 musialmati: oraz pierwsze 18:24:09 musialmati: zajal 18:24:09 smocze_krocze: omfg 18:24:11 musialmati: small! 18:24:14 Wielokropekk: Brawo 18:24:16 smalltomasz: ooo tak 18:24:16 smocze_krocze: brawo Smallu! 18:24:17 ** wychodzi ~krocze_smocze... 18:24:18 musialmati: i Raymaniac ;d 18:24:18 Wielokropekk: Ale jak to pierwsze i drugie?1 18:24:20 smalltomasz: jestem zlotym, kurwa, userem 18:24:21 ** przychodzi ~musialma30cm... 18:24:21 ** ~musialma30cm ip --> 83.4.168.190 18:24:22 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:24:23 Corleone_95: 18:24:24 musialmati: brawo 18:24:24 smocze_krocze: brawo Raja! 18:24:25 Wielokropekk: Brawo, kurwa 18:24:26 kIllIP: brawo 18:24:35 musialmati: brawo small ;p 18:24:39 musialmati: a nie raja :/ 18:24:39 Wielokropekk: A Raya ma 1 czy 2? 18:24:47 ~musialma30cm: chyba brawo musial (PODPOWIEDZ: patrz nick) 18:24:48 musialmati: 1 i 2 18:24:50 smalltomasz: teraz widze, ze te glosy maja gowniana wartosc skoro zostalem zlotym userem 18:24:56 smocze_krocze: musial, przeciez napisalam ze Small i Ray ;p 18:24:56 ~czesckochanie: 18:25:00 musialmati: przeciez jestes zloty 18:25:01 ~musialma30cm: Small, ale jaka byla konkurencja? 18:25:06 ~musialma30cm: na kogo mieli glosowac? 18:25:07 ~musialma30cm: na musiala? 18:25:09 smocze_krocze: na kii! 18:25:12 smalltomasz: na cyckii 18:25:14 ** wychodzi Corleone_95... 18:25:16 ~musialma30cm: ale small ma wieksze cycki niz kii 18:25:18 musialmati: czas na 18:25:22 smocze_krocze: nie da sie ukryc ;( 18:25:24 musialmati: najzabawniejszego usera! juu 18:25:25 smalltomasz: :/ 18:25:26 ** wychodzi ~kijodszczotki... 18:25:30 ~musialma30cm: jesli ktos zaglosowal na musiala 18:25:32 ** wychodzi ~musialma30cm... 18:25:33 Wielokropekk: Ej, BTW, wygrałem w czymś? 18:25:34 kIllIP: ooo, tu może być fajnie 18:25:35 musialmati: nie 18:25:38 smocze_krocze: ;f 18:25:38 smalltomasz: wielo morda 18:25:39 ** przychodzi ~cotam... 18:25:39 ** ~cotam ip --> 83.4.168.190 18:25:39 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj w Dupie Szatana, śmiertelniku... 18:25:39 musialmati: najzabawniejszy user 18:25:40 ** przychodzi ~kijodszczotki... 18:25:40 ** ~kijodszczotki ip --> 77.254.89.22 18:25:40 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:25:49 ** przychodzi ~Vitoma3metryamusialtociul... 18:25:49 ** ~Vitoma3metryamusialtociul ip --> 83.4.15.117 18:25:49 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:25:51 Wielokropekk: Dora, jedziesz 18:25:51 ~cotam: 18:25:52 musialmati: miejsce piate i czwarte 18:25:56 musialmati: zajeli Raymaniac i Musial 18:25:57 smocze_krocze: dzieki za kolor :* 18:25:58 musialmati: brawo ;f 18:26:00 smalltomasz: najs 18:26:01 smocze_krocze: brawo 18:26:04 smalltomasz klaszcze 18:26:04 Wielokropekk: Sto lat! 18:26:05 kIllIP: ooo, tak nisko musiał? :(((((((( 18:26:07 ~cotam: musial, wyjeb vita, bo pomysla ze to ja ;/ 18:26:12 ~cotam: musial, co tak wysoko? 18:26:16 ~Vitoma3metryamusialtociul: a jaka kategoria? 18:26:16 musialmati: no wlasnie? 18:26:21 ** nieznana komenda /top 18:26:23 smocze_krocze: musial, co tak posrodku? 18:26:23 Wielokropekk: Śmieszność 18:26:30 musialmati: miejsce trzecie 18:26:34 ~czesckochanie: omnomnom 18:26:35 musialmati: Hub 18:26:36 musialmati: son 18:26:37 musialmati: ! 18:26:38 ** przychodzi ~kijek... 18:26:38 ** ~kijek ip --> 77.254.89.22 18:26:38 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:26:40 musialmati: :/ brawo 18:26:40 smalltomasz: roftl 18:26:41 ** wychodzi ~kijodszczotki... 18:26:42 smocze_krocze: bravo kópson 18:26:44 Wielokropekk: Brawo Hubson, pogratuluje Ci! 18:26:46 ~czesckochanie: !!!!!!!!!!!! 18:26:48 ~kijek: brawo 18:26:50 kIllIP: brawo :(( 18:26:51 smalltomasz: brawo ;d 18:26:54 Wielokropekk: Zajebe tego chouja jak go spotkam :( 18:27:00 smocze_krocze: a to chouj! 18:27:01 musialmati: miejsce drugie z piecioma glosami 18:27:05 ~kijek: dziekuje za zablokowanie, btw. 18:27:07 musialmati: zajal Lidzet(Lidzi)! 18:27:11 musialmati: on przynajmniej jest na luzie 18:27:12 ~cotam: no w sumie musial jest smieszny - nie w pozytywnym znaczeniu, ale smieszny 18:27:13 musialmati: brawo 18:27:13 smalltomasz: ooo tak brawo! 18:27:14 kIllIP: brawo 18:27:16 Wielokropekk: Brawo sheacspirze! 18:27:17 smocze_krocze: omg... brawo 18:27:24 ~cotam: a pierwsze pewnie small 18:27:29 musialmati: i miejsce pierwsze-az 10 glosow :D Rayyouuuu 18:27:30 Wielokropekk: Raczej Wielo 18:27:30 musialmati: ! 18:27:31 smalltomasz: ee, to by bylo przegiecie 18:27:33 kIllIP: pierwsze pewnie ray 18:27:34 musialmati: brawo Ray :* 18:27:34 smalltomasz: aaa Ray! 18:27:40 smocze_krocze: braff! 18:27:41 smalltomasz: on faktycznie jest zabawowy :D 18:27:41 kIllIP: !!!1 18:27:43 kIllIP: brawo 18:27:50 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Aktywny user 18:27:52 Wielokropekk: BRAWO!!!!!!11111oneoneone ::wink: 18:27:53 ~cotam: Wiecie czemu dziewczyny świecą? 18:27:54 kIllIP: 18:27:59 ~cotam: BO FACECI RĘKĄ 8) 18:28:01 smocze_krocze: wiemy 18:28:02 kIllIP: bo są głupie 18:28:05 musialmati: lol 18:28:08 musialmati: miejsce drugie 18:28:09 Wielokropekk: Lol 18:28:09 smocze_krocze: Ty jestes! :( 18:28:11 musialmati: zajal xRazor! 18:28:13 ~Vitoma3metryamusialtociul: przez ciebie zakrztusiłem się winogronem! 18:28:15 musialmati: 0 glosow, brawo! 18:28:15 ~cotam: musial zrozumial najs 18:28:16 Wielokropekk: Brawo! 18:28:16 smocze_krocze: brawo 18:28:19 ** wychodzi ~Vitoma3metryamusialtociul... 18:28:32 ~cotam: miejsce 1. ja ;/ 18:28:33 musialmati: i miejsce pierwsze 18:28:34 Wielokropekk: 0 głosó, lol :0 18:28:38 musialmati: MATI9630! 18:28:43 ~cotam: 18:28:44 Wielokropekk: BRAWO! 18:28:46 ~wotzzzdattt: =DD 18:28:46 musialmati: a tak rly, to ja 8) he he he 18:28:46 Wielokropekk: KOCHAM CIE! 18:28:47 Rozowy_pindzior: he he he 18:28:47 ~kijek: dobra, ide stad, i tak nic nie wygram. :( 18:28:48 smocze_krocze: chcialby ;d 18:28:48 Wielokropekk: ;* 18:28:49 ~kijek: :* 18:28:49 musialmati: 9 glosow 18:28:50 ** wychodzi ~kijek... 18:28:53 smocze_krocze: brawo! 18:28:55 ** przychodzi ~sidewalk_cock... 18:28:55 ** ~sidewalk_cock ip --> 83.4.15.117 18:28:55 smalltomasz: no to najs 18:28:55 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj ~sidewalk_cock, ;* 18:28:56 smocze_krocze: pa kijek 18:28:58 Wielokropekk: Papa 18:28:59 Rozowy_pindzior: Gzymsik. 18:29:00 kIllIP: braaawo! 18:29:05 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Najlepszy moderator 18:29:11 smalltomasz: lol. 18:29:11 Wielokropekk: Brawo Musiał tak btw 18:29:14 smocze_krocze: to brawo Small ;d 18:29:20 musialmati: miejsce czwarte 18:29:22 musialmati: zajal baczus 18:29:25 musialmati: 1 glos ;f 18:29:26 Wielokropekk: Lol 18:29:27 kIllIP: brawo 18:29:28 musialmati: brawo... 18:29:28 ~cotam: mus kicknij mnie 18:29:31 ~czesckochanie: gz gz 18:29:31 ** wychodzi ~cotam... 18:29:32 smocze_krocze: braffcio. 18:29:32 Wielokropekk: Co tak wysoko :0 ? 18:29:35 musialmati: nie wiem 18:29:35 musialmati: ;p 18:29:38 ** wychodzi ~czesckochanie... 18:29:39 musialmati: anyway... 18:29:40 smalltomasz: brawo baczus 18:29:42 ~sidewalk_cock: Prosze sie przyznać - kto na niego głosował? 18:29:47 musialmati: miejsce drugie i trzecie 18:29:47 eow: baczus 18:29:50 Wielokropekk: Ja wiem, bo to ustawione 18:29:50 smocze_krocze: ;d 18:29:56 musialmati: zajal Raymaniac i Ardalion0x3! 18:29:57 ** przychodzi ~wojownikswiatla... 18:29:57 ** ~wojownikswiatla ip --> 83.4.168.190 18:29:57 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:29:57 ** przychodzi ~rykostarykot_palikot... 18:29:57 ** ~rykostarykot_palikot ip --> 87.105.84.182 18:29:58 musialmati: A.dik 18:29:58 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj w Dupie Szatana, śmiertelniku... 18:30:02 smocze_krocze: 18:30:04 ~wojownikswiatla: jaki posluszny 18:30:05 smalltomasz: brawo ardalion!! 18:30:11 smalltomasz klaszcze 18:30:11 ~wojownikswiatla: aragorn* tepaku 18:30:13 musialmati: co daje zwyciestwo smallowi-6 glosow!111 18:30:16 kIllIP: brawo ardalion 18:30:16 Wielokropekk: Brawo Ardalipon! 18:30:18 smocze_krocze: !!!! 18:30:20 smocze_krocze: brawo Smallu! 18:30:20 musialmati: brawooo 18:30:21 smalltomasz: ardalion ftw 18:30:21 kIllIP: brawo small!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:30:22 Wielokropekk: Sto lat Adick! 18:30:22 ~sidewalk_cock: Hel Jea 18:30:24 Rozowy_pindzior: kIllIP poszedł sobie walnąć setę na ochłonięcie. cześć 18:30:28 smocze_krocze: ;p 18:30:29 smalltomasz: jak fajnie 18:30:33 musialmati: chyba nie poszedl ;p 18:30:34 kIllIP: wcale nie pindzior 8) 18:30:34 Rozowy_pindzior: Pindzior to, Pindzior tamto... nie masz czasem syndromu boga? 18:30:36 smalltomasz: zostalem najlepszym moderatorem 18:30:39 ~wojownikswiatla: pindzior 18:30:40 Rozowy_pindzior: Patrzę. I milczę. 18:30:42 smalltomasz: bo jedynym z ta ranga 18:30:43 ~wojownikswiatla: pindzior 18:30:43 Rozowy_pindzior: Pchaj szafę do Iraku! 18:30:45 musialmati: :D 18:30:48 ~wojownikswiatla: niesmieszne 18:30:49 ** wychodzi ~wojownikswiatla... 18:30:53 kIllIP: !kawał 18:30:53 Rozowy_pindzior: Tomek mały nie ma pały! 18:30:55 musialmati: a tera... 18:30:55 Wielokropekk: Kocham Cie Small ;* 18:30:56 smocze_krocze: ;D 18:30:59 ** przychodzi ~tytezjestesniesmiesznymusial... 18:30:59 ** ~tytezjestesniesmiesznymusial ip --> 83.4.168.190 18:31:00 smalltomasz: chuj ci w cyce killip ;p 18:31:00 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:31:00 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Mistrz cietej riposty 18:31:06 Wielokropekk: Brawo Mela! 18:31:09 kIllIP: :( 18:31:12 smalltomasz: mela, brawo!! 18:31:14 Wielokropekk: !! 18:31:15 smocze_krocze: brawo Killip! 18:31:15 ~tytezjestesniesmiesznymusial: pamietam mele 18:31:17 musialmati: miejse 4 i 5 18:31:20 musialmati: zajeli 18:31:24 Wielokropekk: Mela to moja bogini 3< 18:31:25 musialmati: Ardalion i ja z iloscia glosow: 0! 18:31:26 kIllIP: ja mam cietą riposte? 18:31:27 eow: brawo srebrny wilk! 18:31:30 Wielokropekk: Brawo! 18:31:31 kIllIP: jak 0 18:31:32 smalltomasz: weeeee! 18:31:33 smocze_krocze: brawoooo! 18:31:38 ~sidewalk_cock: kto to ardalion? 18:31:38 Rozowy_pindzior: Król Kafelek z Warszawy. 18:31:40 musialmati: A.dik 18:31:42 musialmati: 0x3 18:31:43 smocze_krocze: Ardalion=Adik 18:31:43 smalltomasz: ardalion = adik 18:31:43 kIllIP: przecież głosowałem po nominacji na ardaliona ;p 18:31:50 musialmati: no chyba nie 18:31:51 smocze_krocze: lol 18:31:51 ~sidewalk_cock: Aha!!!!! 18:31:52 eow: ardalion - adik 18:31:53 ~tytezjestesniesmiesznymusial: kto to cock ;/ 18:31:54 Rozowy_pindzior: Król Kafelek z Warszawy. 18:31:54 ** przychodzi ~StaloweKonieWsloncuLsniaOtak... 18:31:54 ** ~StaloweKonieWsloncuLsniaOtak ip --> 87.105.84.182 18:31:55 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:31:56 Wielokropekk: "Co to Ardalion?" 18:31:57 eow: ardalion = adik 18:32:02 smocze_krocze: ardalion - adik 18:32:03 eow: ardalion=adik 18:32:07 ~tytezjestesniesmiesznymusial: aradlion=adik 18:32:08 Wielokropekk: Ardalion-Adick 18:32:09 smocze_krocze: Ardalion+Adik 18:32:09 eow: ardalion-adik 18:32:14 musialmati: Ardalion-Adick 18:32:14 ~StaloweKonieWsloncuLsniaOtak: HEY LADS 18:32:17 kIllIP: ardalion-adik=0x3 18:32:20 ~tytezjestesniesmiesznymusial: aragorn=adik 18:32:22 smocze_krocze: Ardalion:Adik 18:32:26 Wielokropekk: Dont talk to strangers! 18:32:26 smalltomasz: ej 18:32:30 ~sidewalk_cock: Czytaj dalej 18:32:33 smalltomasz: yhy 18:32:34 musialmati: no dobra 18:32:37 smocze_krocze słucha teraz: Burial - Archangel kb/s 1:06/3:58 18:32:38 musialmati: miejsce trzecie 18:32:41 smocze_krocze: o shi- 18:32:42 musialmati: zajal kijodszczoty! 18:32:45 musialmati: 3 glosy 18:32:47 smocze_krocze: brawo! 18:32:47 musialmati: brawo 18:32:47 smalltomasz: brawo! 18:32:48 eow: brawoooooo! 18:32:48 Wielokropekk: Sto alt! 18:32:49 musialmati: kozaczka 18:32:51 Wielokropekk: Tzn brawo! 18:32:52 ~sidewalk_cock: :( 18:32:53 kIllIP: brawwwo 18:32:53 musialmati: sto shift! 18:32:54 smocze_krocze: desantka 18:32:55 eow: glosowalam na ciebie chyba;P 18:32:55 smalltomasz: najmniejsze cycki od wiekow! 18:32:55 kIllIP: kzczk 18:33:04 ~sidewalk_cock: Miałem nadzieje na 1sze 18:33:05 smocze_krocze: Small, ale to moje ;p 18:33:11 smalltomasz: cicho. 18:33:13 ~StaloweKonieWsloncuLsniaOtak: DONT HELER WHEN THERE IS IN DUEL 18:33:13 musialmati: drugie miejsce Raymaniac-4 glosy!11 18:33:14 Wielokropekk: Twoje cyce? 18:33:20 Wielokropekk: Brawo Raja ;* 18:33:20 smocze_krocze: tak 18:33:21 smocze_krocze: brawooo 18:33:24 smalltomasz: brawo raja 18:33:27 musialmati: pewnie dzieki 'nie pyskuj' ;/ 18:33:28 smalltomasz klaszcze 18:33:30 kIllIP: ...brawo... 18:33:30 musialmati: i pierwsze miejsce 18:33:32 musialmati: oczywiscie 18:33:34 musialmati: tradycyjnie 18:33:36 musialmati: jak co roku 18:33:36 smalltomasz: mela! 18:33:36 musialmati: ... 18:33:39 ~tytezjestesniesmiesznymusial: rico, zjebales, to inaczej szlo 18:33:40 musialmati: 3, 2, 1... 18:33:40 smocze_krocze: SMALL! 18:33:41 ~sidewalk_cock: 18:33:45 smocze_krocze: 18:33:50 musialmati: 18:33:51 musialmati: small 18:33:51 Wielokropekk: WIELO! 18:33:55 kIllIP: 18:33:58 Wielokropekk: Brawo ;****** 18:33:59 smocze_krocze: 18:34:00 smalltomasz: nie ma to jak jechac na opinii... ;p 18:34:01 kIllIP: viva small 18:34:06 Wielokropekk: Viva La Vegas! 18:34:10 eow: raymaniac 2 miejsce? 18:34:12 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: User-odkrycie roku 18:34:12 musialmati: ta 18:34:13 smalltomasz: yhy 18:34:17 ** przychodzi baczus0... 18:34:17 ** baczus0 ip --> 83.29.229.77 18:34:18 musialmati: Hej hejo i jol 18:34:18 Wielokropekk: Brawo Hubson! 18:34:19 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:34:19 eow: to chyba za dokladnie lol2? 18:34:21 smocze_krocze: jo 18:34:22 ~sidewalk_cock: P PT PSZ PTPTP PM PSZ 18:34:23 baczus0: witam 18:34:24 smalltomasz: no chyba 18:34:24 musialmati: chyab nie ;f 18:34:31 musialmati: miejsce piate 18:34:32 musialmati: xRazor 18:34:34 baczus0: kurcze zagapilem sie 18:34:36 Wielokropekk: Brawo 18:34:36 smalltomasz: brawo 18:34:36 musialmati: chociaz nie jest odkryciem roku 18:34:37 ** przychodzi ~pseudozelgadis... 18:34:37 ** ~pseudozelgadis ip --> 83.4.168.190 18:34:37 smocze_krocze: brawo. 18:34:38 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:34:38 musialmati: brawo! 18:34:42 ~sidewalk_cock: :D 18:34:44 smocze_krocze: Żalgadis! 18:34:46 musialmati: 1 glos 18:34:50 ~pseudozelgadis: pseudo* 18:34:55 musialmati: miejsce czwarte zajal z dwoma glosami 18:34:56 musialmati: Hupson 18:34:58 musialmati: ! 18:35:00 musialmati: brawo 18:35:00 ~pseudozelgadis: brawo ;/ 18:35:01 smalltomasz: vel kupson 18:35:01 smocze_krocze: brawo kupson 18:35:05 ~sidewalk_cock: :O 18:35:05 baczus0: gratki 18:35:10 Wielokropekk: Btawo 18:35:10 smocze_krocze: gratkii 18:35:13 ~StaloweKonieWsloncuLsniaOtak: gz gz 18:35:14 Wielokropekk: Zalgadis! 18:35:16 kIllIP: brawo huber znaczy hubson! 18:35:20 musialmati: razem z Cruxem, zreszta! 18:35:22 ** wychodzi ~tytezjestesniesmiesznymusial... 18:35:29 Wielokropekk: Killip - ;) 18:35:29 smocze_krocze: brawo zawisza ;o 18:35:30 ** przychodzi ~kiisluchaslipknotarotfl... 18:35:30 ** ~kiisluchaslipknotarotfl ip --> 83.4.168.190 18:35:30 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj ~kiisluchaslipknotarotfl, ;* 18:35:33 musialmati: ; 18:35:34 musialmati: D 18:35:37 musialmati: i teraz miejsce 18:35:38 musialmati: drugie 18:35:39 smocze_krocze: ej, no ale slipknota nie slucham ;p 18:35:42 kIllIP: wielo - :) 18:35:42 musialmati: I PIERWSZE 18:35:45 musialmati: zajeli 18:35:45 baczus0: ej ja cos zajalem juz? 18:35:46 ~kiisluchaslipknotarotfl: to probuje dalej 18:35:47 smocze_krocze: bez wycieczek osobitych prosze! 18:35:48 ** wychodzi ~kiisluchaslipknotarotfl... 18:35:49 ~sidewalk_cock: SÓCHASZ POPÓ 18:35:50 baczus0: jakies miejsce? 18:35:51 smalltomasz: baczus, cicho 18:35:53 Wielokropekk: CICHO 18:35:53 baczus0: o0k 18:35:53 ** przychodzi ~kiisluchalinkinparka... 18:35:53 ** ~kiisluchalinkinparka ip --> 83.4.168.190 18:35:54 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:35:56 smalltomasz: dowiesz sie pozniej 18:35:56 musialmati: PiaR i kijodszczotki, ktora myslala, ze se nie wygra, lamka, he he he 18:35:56 Rozowy_pindzior: he he he 18:35:58 smocze_krocze: tego tez nie :( 18:36:02 ** wychodzi baczus0... 18:36:03 smalltomasz: haha wygrala ;p 18:36:05 Wielokropekk: BTAWO! 18:36:07 smalltomasz: malocycata ;d 18:36:07 ** wychodzi ~kiisluchalinkinparka... 18:36:11 smalltomasz: brawo kij 18:36:15 kIllIP: brawo 18:36:16 ** przychodzi ~niewiemkurwakorna... 18:36:16 ** ~niewiemkurwakorna ip --> 83.4.168.190 18:36:17 Rozowy_pindzior: Wyjdź z internetu. ziuuu 18:36:17 smocze_krocze: brawo 18:36:22 ** przychodzi baczus0... 18:36:22 ** baczus0 ip --> 83.29.229.77 18:36:22 musialmati: Hej hejo i jol 18:36:23 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:36:23 smocze_krocze: korna tez nie 18:36:23 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Znienawidoczny user 18:36:28 ** wychodzi ~niewiemkurwakorna... 18:36:30 smalltomasz: znienawidoczny? 18:36:31 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Znienawidzony user 18:36:31 smocze_krocze: znienawidoczny :D 18:36:32 ** przychodzi ~hepised... 18:36:32 ** ~hepised ip --> 83.4.168.190 18:36:33 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj w Dupie Szatana, śmiertelniku... 18:36:33 smalltomasz: xD 18:36:33 smocze_krocze: XD 18:36:35 kIllIP: tylko, że miało być fa z nowego forum a ona była na nowym i lol ;p 18:36:35 ~sidewalk_cock: O kurwa, to jestem zagrożony! 18:36:41 musialmati: lol 18:36:44 kIllIP: była na startym* 18:36:47 smocze_krocze: wat 18:36:51 smocze_krocze: startym :D 18:36:52 ~hepised: EJ KII ODPOWJEC 18:36:56 musialmati: no dobra 18:36:56 Wielokropekk: DUPA 18:36:57 smocze_krocze: HEPISEDU TESZS NIE 18:37:00 Wielokropekk: Słuchać Musiała! 18:37:05 musialmati: miejsce siodme i osme 18:37:11 musialmati: zajeli musialmati i bączuś! 18:37:13 Wielokropekk: BRAWO! 18:37:13 ** wychodzi ~hepised... 18:37:13 smalltomasz: brawo ;d 18:37:14 baczus0: brawo 18:37:16 smocze_krocze: 18:37:18 kIllIP: łe, nie brawo 18:37:18 smalltomasz: nienawidzimy was 18:37:18 ** przychodzi ~tomozecoma... 18:37:18 ** ~tomozecoma ip --> 83.4.168.190 18:37:19 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:37:19 ~sidewalk_cock: ile głosuf? 18:37:21 musialmati: 1 18:37:23 ~StaloweKonieWsloncuLsniaOtak: ej ej ej ej ej ej 18:37:25 smocze_krocze: Comy tez nie! 18:37:26 Wielokropekk: Coma ! 18:37:29 musialmati: i Lidzi 18:37:31 ~tomozecoma: a masz last efem? 18:37:32 ~sidewalk_cock: No to mój 18:37:32 baczus0: jestem ostatni 18:37:35 smocze_krocze: A WIELO SLUCHA SEPTEMBER 18:37:36 Wielokropekk: Brawo 18:37:38 musialmati: brawo 18:37:41 smocze_krocze: brawo 18:37:42 Wielokropekk: NIE SŁUCHAM SEPTEMBER 18:37:45 smocze_krocze: sluchasz :D 18:37:46 kIllIP: gdyby można oddawać dzisiaj głosy to bym zagłosował na matiego! 18:37:50 musialmati: miejsce piate 18:37:51 Wielokropekk: TO BYŁ WHITESNAKE! 18:37:52 musialmati: zajal xRazor 18:37:54 ** wychodzi Wielokropekk... 18:37:54 ~sidewalk_cock: SÓHCASZ POPÓ 18:37:56 smocze_krocze: tak ,tak 18:37:57 ** wychodzi ~sidewalk_cock... 18:37:57 smocze_krocze: brawo 18:38:00 musialmati: 2 glosy 18:38:01 smocze_krocze: SÓHAM! 18:38:02 musialmati: brawo 18:38:08 ** przychodzi Wielokropekk... 18:38:08 ** Wielokropekk ip --> 78.154.87.9 18:38:09 smocze_krocze: jo WieloPe0, Ty Brutalna Legendo :P 18:38:09 ~tomozecoma: 3564. Scar Symmetry - Universe #12 Ghost Prototype II (Deus Ex Machina) <3 18:38:09 musialmati: Jiol Wielopedo 18:38:09 kIllIP: brawp 18:38:09 smalltomasz: kii, nie trolluj ;p 18:38:10 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:38:15 smocze_krocze: =( 18:38:16 Wielokropekk: To Kii się kłóci ;/ 18:38:22 smalltomasz: wielo, morda 18:38:22 ** przychodzi ~OMONOMnomnom... 18:38:22 ** ~OMONOMnomnom ip --> 83.4.15.117 18:38:23 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:38:35 smocze_krocze: zawsze nam nie :< 18:38:35 ~tomozecoma: ej janusz nicka mi zajebales 18:38:37 musialmati: miejsce trzecie Hubson-3 glosy! 18:38:37 Wielokropekk: Jedziesz dalej 18:38:37 ~tomozecoma: czy kto tam 18:38:38 smocze_krocze: na mnie* 18:38:43 ** wychodzi ~tomozecoma... 18:38:51 Wielokropekk: Brawo Hubson, ajebe cie choujujak cie spotkam! 18:38:53 ** przychodzi ~aleblink182juzsluchasz... 18:38:53 ** ~aleblink182juzsluchasz ip --> 83.4.168.190 18:38:54 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj ~aleblink182juzsluchasz, ;* 18:38:55 smocze_krocze: brawo 18:38:57 musialmati: i najbardziej nie lubimy kogo? srebrnego i omena egzekwo~! Brawo! 18:38:57 ~StaloweKonieWsloncuLsniaOtak: 0469. Ария - #01 Последний Закат 18:39:00 smocze_krocze: slucham! :D 18:39:02 smalltomasz: haha 18:39:03 Wielokropekk: BRAWO 18:39:03 smocze_krocze słucha teraz: Caspa & The Others - Well 'Ard kb/s 0:35/2:27 18:39:05 ** wychodzi ~aleblink182juzsluchasz... 18:39:05 ~OMONOMnomnom: A vito? 18:39:08 Wielokropekk: Kocham Cie wlki 18:39:08 smalltomasz: nienawidzimy was kurwy! ;d 18:39:08 ** przychodzi ~rzalpeel... 18:39:08 ** ~rzalpeel ip --> 83.4.168.190 18:39:10 Rozowy_pindzior: Porzućcie wszelkom nadzieje wy ktuży tu whodziće 18:39:10 kIllIP: BRAWO 18:39:11 ~OMONOMnomnom: bo mnie nie było 18:39:12 musialmati: a Vito na ostatnim 18:39:16 ~OMONOMnomnom: chorowałem 18:39:16 musialmati: z baczusem, mna i Lidzim 18:39:17 ** wychodzi ~OMONOMnomnom... 18:39:19 Wielokropekk: PIERDOLCIE SIE! 18:39:27 ~StaloweKonieWsloncuLsniaOtak: 0469. Ария - #01 Последний Закат 18:39:28 ~pseudozelgadis: wielo nie troluj ;/ 18:39:28 ** wychodzi Wielokropekk... 18:39:30 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Najbardziej kontrowersyjny user 18:39:37 smocze_krocze: omen10 ;/ 18:39:43 ** przychodzi Wielokropekk... 18:39:43 ** Wielokropekk ip --> 78.154.87.9 18:39:43 smocze_krocze: jo WieloPe0, Ty Brutalna Legendo :P 18:39:43 musialmati: Jiol Wielopedo 18:39:44 Rozowy_pindzior: Witaj w Dupie Szatana, śmiertelniku... 18:39:45 musialmati: miejsce szoste... 18:39:45 ~pseudozelgadis: 4296. The Hellacopters - Off #04 No Salvation 18:39:46 ** wychodzi ~wotzzzdattt... 18:39:47 smalltomasz: kostek za aseksualnosc 18:39:49 musialmati: xRazor-0 glosow! 18:39:53 baczus0: brawo 18:39:56 smocze_krocze: brawo... 18:39:56 smalltomasz: brawo za zero! 18:40:03 smalltomasz: chociaz sie staral 18:40:03 musialmati: miejsce piate 18:40:04 Wielokropekk: Brawo ;* 18:40:05 musialmati: ja-1 glos! 18:40:08 ** wychodzi ~pseudozelgadis... 18:40:08 ** wychodzi ~rzalpeel... 18:40:10 Wielokropekk: Brawo ;* 18:40:11 baczus0: gratki 18:40:12 smocze_krocze: braffcie 18:40:13 kIllIP: brawo 18:40:13 smalltomasz: brawo ;p 18:40:18 ** przychodzi ~oBORZE... 18:40:18 ** ~oBORZE ip --> 83.4.168.190 18:40:19 Rozowy_pindzior: Witajcie, wasze losy są zniszczone, zabiję was 18:40:21 musialmati: nastepnie czwarte miejsce-small! 18:40:23 Wielokropekk: Oklaskii 18:40:23 ~StaloweKonieWsloncuLsniaOtak: 1966. Iron Maiden - Prayer For The Dying #07 Public Enema Number One 18:40:26 ** wychodzi ~rykostarykot_palikot... 18:40:26 ** wychodzi ~StaloweKonieWsloncuLsniaOtak... 18:40:29 baczus0: 18:40:30 Wielokropekk: O tak, Iron Maiden! 18:40:30 smalltomasz: o chuj 18:40:30 smocze_krocze: ej 18:40:32 smocze_krocze: !lock 18:40:32 Rozowy_pindzior: *** Reakcje bota zostają zablokowane 18:40:37 smalltomasz: slusznie, kii 18:40:42 smocze_krocze: przeszkadza ;( 18:40:45 smalltomasz: nom 18:40:49 ~oBORZE: co, musial, kickujesz ludzi bo sluchaja lepszej muzyki niz ty? ;d 18:40:52 musialmati: no 18:40:55 ** przychodzi ~ejmusialzaco... 18:40:55 ** ~ejmusialzaco ip --> 87.105.84.182 18:40:55 smocze_krocze: ;d 18:40:55 musialmati: trzecie miejsce 18:40:57 musialmati: zajal Hubson 18:41:00 musialmati: 4 glosy! 18:41:01 baczus0: brawo 18:41:02 musialmati: brawo 18:41:04 ~oBORZE: kicknal cie bo lepszej muzyki sluchasz niz on 18:41:04 smocze_krocze: 18:41:08 Wielokropekk: Brawo, przypindole Cie jak cie znajde! 18:41:10 ~oBORZE: musialby wszystkich tu wyjebac 18:41:13 musialmati: :D 18:41:19 ~oBORZE: ehhehe rzart taki MUSIALby heheh kapujecie hehe 18:41:25 musialmati: hehehe no 18:41:26 Wielokropekk: He he e 18:41:27 ** wychodzi ~oBORZE... 18:41:28 Wielokropekk: KapujemyHeh 18:41:29 Wielokropekk: ehe 18:41:31 smocze_krocze: ale on slucha krejzi talna! 18:41:35 smalltomasz: lecisz dalej musial 18:41:38 musialmati: dobra 18:41:42 musialmati: miejsce drugie i 7 glosow 18:41:49 musialmati: srebrny wilk! 18:41:51 musialmati: brawoo 18:41:52 baczus0: brawo 18:41:54 smalltomasz: haha ;d 18:41:54 kIllIP: !! 18:41:55 smocze_krocze: brawooo 18:41:57 Wielokropekk: Brawkii 18:42:02 musialmati: i na pierwszym miejscu Mal :F 8 glosow 18:42:04 kIllIP: kontrowersja po niej spływa! 18:42:05 smocze_krocze: polecieliscie po bandzie 18:42:06 musialmati: w ogole nie zasluzyl, no ale coz 18:42:06 kIllIP: ooo 18:42:09 smalltomasz: tata!! 18:42:10 smocze_krocze: wat 18:42:10 smalltomasz: xD 18:42:13 ** przychodzi ~musialwierzywswmikolaja... 18:42:13 ** ~musialwierzywswmikolaja ip --> 83.4.128.238 18:42:14 smocze_krocze: brawo Mal ;f 18:42:19 smalltomasz: brawo! 18:42:19 kIllIP: brawo mal!!!!!! 18:42:20 Wielokropekk: Brawo mal 18:42:23 smalltomasz klaszcze 18:42:24 Wielokropekk: Mal dostał za dziecko! 18:42:24 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Najwiekszy dysortografik 18:42:25 baczus0: brawooooooooooooooo 18:42:27 smocze_krocze: :D 18:42:28 musialmati: Wielo- :D 18:42:31 smocze_krocze: lol 18:42:31 Wielokropekk: Brawo Ray! 18:42:34 smalltomasz: ooo hubson wygra 18:42:41 musialmati: nie jest nominowany ;p 18:42:42 baczus0: ja mam 666 punktuf 18:42:44 smocze_krocze: :( 18:42:44 smalltomasz: zonk 18:42:50 baczus0: ;((( 18:42:51 Wielokropekk: :0 18:42:51 musialmati: na miejscu trzecim 18:42:55 musialmati: wilczeq! 18:42:55 smocze_krocze: Small, co za niesprawiedliwosc ;p 18:42:56 baczus0: kto? 18:42:57 ~musialwierzywswmikolaja: ej trzykropki wejdz na gg ;/ 18:42:57 smocze_krocze: brawo 18:42:59 Wielokropekk: Lol 18:43:00 smalltomasz: ki, taa 18:43:02 baczus0: ej 18:43:07 Wielokropekk: Wilku? :0 18:43:07 baczus0: brawo 18:43:09 musialmati: no 18:43:09 smalltomasz: brawo dla wilka 18:43:11 smalltomasz: ;p 18:43:14 kIllIP: brawo 18:43:15 Wielokropekk: Kurde, ale sie tnie komp, ale brawo! 18:43:18 baczus0: wysyłemy pozdrowienia 18:43:20 ~ejmusialzaco: 3987. Xan Arcanist - the Hetero! #01 Fuck the Hetero! 18:43:21 musialmati: i miejsce drugie i pierwsze egzekwo... Lidzi i Ray! 18:43:26 smocze_krocze: 18:43:27 kIllIP: ! 18:43:29 baczus0: gratkiiiiiiiii 18:43:29 Wielokropekk: Brawo! 18:43:31 smocze_krocze słucha teraz: Bad Religion - Kyoto Now! kb/s 0:06/3:19 18:43:32 ~ejmusialzaco: gz 18:43:40 smalltomasz: najs 18:43:44 ** wychodzi ~ejmusialzaco... 18:43:49 Wielokropekk słucha teraz Dio - Dont talk to Strangers 18:43:53 smocze_krocze: ała! 18:43:57 ** przychodzi ~xankurwarcanist... 18:43:57 ** ~xankurwarcanist ip --> 87.105.84.182 18:43:58 smalltomasz: wylaczcie te pluginy :/ 18:44:02 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Najwiekszy dziwolag 18:44:05 Wielokropekk: OcEyeshot@ 18:44:15 Wielokropekk: Ja nie mam plugina] 18:44:18 Wielokropekk: Hubsonj wygra, lulz 18:44:21 musialmati: na siodmym miejscu 18:44:24 musialmati: Raymaniac-0 glosow! 18:44:24 musialmati: brawo 18:44:27 smocze_krocze: brawo 18:44:27 Wielokropekk: GujBrawo! 18:44:28 ~xankurwarcanist: musial, czemu cie nie bylo na koncercie wczoraj 18:44:29 smalltomasz: brawo ;p 18:44:30 ** przychodzi omen10... 18:44:30 ** omen10 ip --> 83.26.233.29 18:44:30 omen10: Jestem moje bimbaski :) 18:44:30 musialmati: czejsc omen 18:44:31 Wielokropekk: No ten głupek co pyta o funkcje bota 18:44:32 ~musialwierzywswmikolaja: 1798. In Mourning - Divine #03 In the Failing Hour 18:44:33 musialmati: bo nie jestem trv 18:44:34 kIllIP: lol, co w nim dziwnego ;p 18:44:34 ~musialwierzywswmikolaja: to nie plugin ;/ 18:44:37 ** wychodzi ~musialwierzywswmikolaja... 18:44:39 omen10: Sorki ale byłem w mieście ;P 18:44:40 smocze_krocze: to nie plugin ;/ 18:44:42 baczus0: brawo 18:44:47 kIllIP: omen, wybaczamy 18:44:48 smocze_krocze: omen no i? ;d 18:44:49 Wielokropekk: Zamknij sie omen 18:44:50 baczus0: czesc omen 18:44:50 Wielokropekk: I słuchaj 18:44:53 musialmati: i jest idiota 18:44:53 smalltomasz: gowno mnie to obchodzi, banik polecial ;p 18:44:55 omen10: Morda wielo 18:45:02 smocze_krocze: ooo omen jest rushofy :D 18:45:04 Wielokropekk: Dupa sraczko 18:45:06 musialmati: MATI9630 18:44:56 nie banuj mnie kurwo MATI9630 18:44:57 DZIEKI 18:45:08 smalltomasz: MORDA 18:45:14 baczus0: pysk 18:45:17 smocze_krocze: japa 18:45:18 ** wychodzi baczus0... 18:45:20 ** wychodzi smocze_krocze... 18:45:21 omen10: Kosz w mordę! 18:45:22 ** wychodzi omen10... 18:45:23 ** przychodzi smocze_krocze... 18:45:23 ** smocze_krocze ip --> 95.49.226.174 18:45:24 Wielokropekk: No, fajne cyce ma 18:45:25 ** przychodzi ~NOMOWIEZETONIEPLUGINBANUJACAKUR... 18:45:25 ** ~NOMOWIEZETONIEPLUGINBANUJACAKUR ip --> 83.4.174.153 18:45:27 smocze_krocze: ała 18:45:31 ** przychodzi baczus0... 18:45:31 ** baczus0 ip --> 83.29.229.77 18:45:32 musialmati: Hej hejo i jol 18:45:32 ** przychodzi omen10... 18:45:32 ** omen10 ip --> 83.26.233.29 18:45:32 musialmati: czejsc omen 18:45:33 omen10: Jestem moje bimbaski :) 18:45:33 Wielokropekk: No ten głupek co pyta o funkcje bota 18:45:34 ~NOMOWIEZETONIEPLUGINBANUJACAKUR: ała nick mi ucielo 18:45:36 ** wychodzi ~NOMOWIEZETONIEPLUGINBANUJACAKUR... 18:45:36 musialmati: na miejscu szostym i piatym 18:45:38 musialmati: znalezli sie 18:45:41 musialmati: Kostek i musialmati 18:45:42 musialmati: ! 18:45:43 musialmati: brawo 18:45:46 smocze_krocze: ! 18:45:46 baczus0: brawo 18:45:47 smocze_krocze: bnrawo 18:45:47 Wielokropekk: Brawo Musiały! 18:45:48 kIllIP: brawo 18:45:49 ** przychodzi ~nomowiezetoniepluginidioto... 18:45:49 ** ~nomowiezetoniepluginidioto ip --> 83.4.174.153 18:45:49 omen10: brafo 18:45:50 smalltomasz: kostek tak daleko? joj... 18:45:59 musialmati: na miejscu 4... Baca! 18:46:03 musialmati: ziomek baczusa, he he he 18:46:03 omen10: Brafka 18:46:03 smalltomasz: hah 18:46:06 smalltomasz: brawo 18:46:06 Wielokropekk: Baca? A ta 18:46:07 kIllIP: loooool, brawo! 18:46:07 smocze_krocze: e, brawo 18:46:11 musialmati: brawo 18:46:12 ~xankurwarcanist: MOTHER DO YOU THINK THEY'LL LIKE THIS SONG 18:46:15 smocze_krocze: a kto to w ogole 18:46:16 Wielokropekk: Mało kojarze 18:46:17 baczus0: no gratki kolego 18:46:18 ** wychodzi ~xankurwarcanist... 18:46:18 musialmati: taki ziomek 18:46:19 kIllIP: ziomek baczusa 18:46:20 musialmati: juz nie wchodzi ;p 18:46:25 smocze_krocze: aha ;o 18:46:27 ~nomowiezetoniepluginidioto: a janusz z wlosami na stopach sie bedzie liczyl? 18:46:28 musialmati: na trzecim i drugim... 18:46:31 ** wychodzi ~nomowiezetoniepluginidioto... 18:46:34 baczus0: ej ja2=baca 18:46:35 musialmati: kijodszczotki oraz Lidzet-4 glosy! 18:46:41 ** wychodzi baczus0... 18:46:41 Wielokropekk: BRAWO KIJ :* 18:46:42 omen10: Brawą 18:46:45 smalltomasz: brawo kij ;p 18:46:45 smocze_krocze: brawo! 18:46:46 kIllIP: brawo 18:46:47 musialmati: brawo 18:46:48 smalltomasz klaszcze 18:46:52 ** przychodzi baczus0... 18:46:52 ** baczus0 ip --> 83.29.229.77 18:46:53 omen10: Hejo baczus =) 18:46:53 Wielokropekk: W nagrode możesz mi pokazać cyce Kiju 18:46:53 musialmati: Hej hejo i jol 18:46:54 musialmati: i na miejscu pierwszym 18:46:59 musialmati: zdobywczyni az 10 glosow 18:47:04 musialmati: ...! 18:47:04 baczus0: jaa 18:47:08 musialmati: W 18:47:09 kIllIP: wilczq 18:47:10 smocze_krocze: baczus j est kobeita 18:47:13 musialmati: WILCZE 18:47:14 musialmati: K 18:47:15 baczus0: nie 18:47:16 smocze_krocze: BRAW 18:47:17 Wielokropekk: BRAWO 18:47:17 smocze_krocze: O 18:47:18 musialmati: brawo 18:47:18 ** przychodzi ~musialmaplecynastopach... 18:47:18 ** ~musialmaplecynastopach ip --> 83.4.186.164 18:47:19 smalltomasz: wielokropek, jak zdobywczyni ;p 18:47:21 kIllIP: brawo 18:47:21 omen10: Brawqa 18:47:21 baczus0: chodzilo mi ze duzo glosow 18:47:24 Wielokropekk: :( 18:47:31 smocze_krocze: ;p 18:47:32 smalltomasz: brawa dla wilczka ;p 18:47:34 ~musialmaplecynastopach: 18:44:14 Janusz bugajny (2427542) ban na ip za tekst z PF -.- 18:47:38 omen10: Auuuuuuuu!! :D 18:47:39 baczus0: brawo brawo brawisimo 18:47:41 ** wychodzi ~musialmaplecynastopach... 18:47:47 musialmati: Rico 18:47:33 a chuj ci w dupe 8) 18:47:48 baczus0: sto lat 18:47:51 Wielokropekk: Musze sie wysikać, ZW 18:47:53 musialmati: no dobra 18:48:01 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Najwiekszy spamer 18:48:07 baczus0: brawo 18:48:07 Wielokropekk: Brawo Hupson! 18:48:09 musialmati: czekamy na wiela 18:48:12 baczus0: brawo omen 18:48:12 smocze_krocze: brawo kupson 18:48:14 kIllIP: musiał napisał brzydkie słowo!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:48:14 musialmati: bo ja tez ide do wc ;p 18:48:15 musialmati: zw 18:48:18 smocze_krocze: omh 18:48:20 smalltomasz: lol. 18:48:21 kIllIP: brawo xrazor raczek 18:48:24 kIllIP: raczej 18:48:24 baczus0: lol 18:48:32 omen10: tfa 18:48:32 eow: ej, na weselach jest jakis inny alkohol niz wodka? 18:48:33 smocze_krocze: musial schodzi z ambony i "afk" :| 18:48:36 ** przychodzi ~musialznajdzsobiekolegow... 18:48:36 ** ~musialznajdzsobiekolegow ip --> 83.4.129.162 18:48:39 baczus0: http://www.humbug.pl/texts/view?art=rosyjscy_turysci_pobili_polskiego_niedzwiedzia 18:48:40 kIllIP: wino 18:48:42 smalltomasz: eow, watpie 18:48:42 omen10: Tak wudka :) 18:48:45 eow: ;/ 18:48:47 smalltomasz: ale winko moze 18:48:47 baczus0: do dna 18:48:47 Wielokropekk: Ej nie czekajcie, bo ja mam chyba grubszą sprawe 18:48:53 eow: wino? uff 18:48:54 baczus0: ;) 18:48:55 kIllIP: to na fajne wesela chodzicie 18:48:56 ~musialznajdzsobiekolegow: 2calowa? 18:48:56 smocze_krocze: Eow, szampan i wino 18:49:00 eow: dobra, to ja na pociag spadam 18:49:04 smocze_krocze: papś 18:49:06 Wielokropekk: Papa 18:49:07 ~musialznajdzsobiekolegow: gdzjesjeudajeszeow!! 18:49:07 smalltomasz: ok, baw sie dobrze ;d 18:49:10 baczus0: tylko nie spadnij pod pociag 18:49:11 smalltomasz: i wez cos dla nas 18:49:11 omen10: Papą 18:49:12 eow: papatki dziateczki moje ;* 18:49:16 eow: ok;P 18:49:18 eow: pa 18:49:19 ** wychodzi kIllIP... 18:49:21 smalltomasz: na razie 18:49:22 ** wychodzi eow... 18:49:24 smocze_krocze: jou 18:49:28 baczus0: cya 18:49:30 ~musialznajdzsobiekolegow: 18:49:32 smalltomasz: ile mozna szczac? 18:49:34 smocze_krocze: kupilam sobei dzis ksiazki przy okazji 18:49:38 ~musialznajdzsobiekolegow: kto szcza? 18:49:40 smocze_krocze: o/ 18:49:40 smalltomasz: musial 18:49:41 baczus0: musial 18:49:42 musialmati: w miedzyczasie 18:49:42 omen10: Musiał ma prostate 18:49:44 ~musialznajdzsobiekolegow: w koncu 18:49:52 musialmati: kategoria najwiekszy rzucacz sucharow 18:49:54 musialmati: glosujcie 18:49:54 baczus0: wezcie obczajcie tego linka 18:49:55 musialmati: 8) 18:49:56 baczus0: http://www.humbug.pl/texts/view?art=rosyjscy_turysci_pobili_polskiego_niedzwiedzia 18:49:56 ~musialznajdzsobiekolegow: rico szcza zazwyczaj 40 min ;| z cdaction idzie 18:50:04 ~musialznajdzsobiekolegow: super baczus juz to wysylales 18:50:04 ** wychodzi baczus0... 18:50:08 smocze_krocze: ;f 18:50:13 musialmati: najwiekszy spamer wiec 18:50:17 ** przychodzi baczus0... 18:50:17 ** baczus0 ip --> 83.29.229.77 18:50:17 omen10: Hejo baczus =) 18:50:17 musialmati: Hej hejo i jol 18:50:18 musialmati: na miejscu piatym 18:50:21 musialmati: uplasowal sie 18:50:25 musialmati: omen10/omen! 18:50:27 omen10: o! 18:50:29 smocze_krocze: BRAWO! 18:50:29 baczus0: co? 18:50:32 ** przychodzi ~mati9630toidiota... 18:50:32 ** ~mati9630toidiota ip --> 77.115.237.47 18:50:34 omen10: Szok :D 18:50:38 ** wychodzi ~musialznajdzsobiekolegow... 18:50:40 ~mati9630toidiota: jestem ja, killip 18:50:47 ** nieznana komenda /banned 18:50:49 ~mati9630toidiota: 8) 18:50:52 ** przychodzi ~ricotokretyn... 18:50:52 ** ~ricotokretyn ip --> 83.4.129.162 18:51:03 omen10: Ja pierdole szok! Dzięki :) Jednka ktoś mnie lubi :) 18:51:08 ** przychodzi ~kiliptomatol... 18:51:08 ** ~kiliptomatol ip --> 83.4.129.162 18:51:08 musialmati: miejsce kolejne 18:51:09 smalltomasz: na maske proponuje 18:51:10 musialmati: czyli czwarte 18:51:18 musialmati: nie banuj 18:51:20 musialmati: ;f 18:51:21 smocze_krocze: taaak, bardzo lubi ;p 18:51:27 musialmati: czwarte zajal Lidzet! 18:51:31 musialmati: 3 glosy 18:51:31 smocze_krocze: 18:51:31 musialmati: brawo 18:51:33 omen10: Brafo 18:51:34 smalltomasz: tylko tyle? 18:51:35 ~mati9630toidiota: brawo 18:51:35 ~kiliptomatol: 18:51:37 musialmati: no ;f 18:51:39 ** przychodzi ~ehenie... 18:51:39 ** ~ehenie ip --> 78.8.119.154 18:51:44 musialmati: nastepnie miejsce trzecie 18:51:49 ~kiliptomatol: na ile jest ip ban? 18:51:50 musialmati: zajal nikt inny, jak ja 8( 18:51:53 ~ehenie: nie wierze 18:51:55 baczus0: brawo 18:51:57 ~kiliptomatol: 18:51:57 ** wychodzi ~ehenie... 18:51:57 omen10: Kfadrans 18:51:59 ** wychodzi ~kiliptomatol... 18:51:59 ** wychodzi ~ricotokretyn... 18:52:00 omen10: Brawo 18:52:00 smocze_krocze: moze byc i na cala dobe 18:52:01 ~mati9630toidiota: łeee, nie brawo 18:52:04 ** przychodzi ~zd... 18:52:04 ** ~zd ip --> 83.4.129.162 18:52:07 ** przychodzi ~pffff... 18:52:07 ** ~pffff ip --> 78.8.119.154 18:52:10 musialmati: drugie miejsce 18:52:10 ** wychodzi ~zd... 18:52:12 musialmati: po zacietej walce 18:52:14 musialmati: xRazor! 18:52:16 ** przychodzi ~zdrowiaszczesciapomyslnosci... 18:52:16 ** ~zdrowiaszczesciapomyslnosci ip --> 83.4.129.162 18:52:18 smocze_krocze: brawo rozaor 18:52:19 smalltomasz: brawo ;p 18:52:20 ~mati9630toidiota: : OOOO 18:52:21 omen10: OMG 18:52:21 ~mati9630toidiota: brawo 18:52:22 smalltomasz: tu sie zgodze 18:52:24 baczus0: brawo 18:52:25 omen10: Brawo 18:52:27 musialmati: i wymeczone pierwsze... HUBSON 18:52:30 musialmati: brawo all 18:52:31 smalltomasz: OOO TAK! 18:52:32 smocze_krocze: owacje! 18:52:34 smalltomasz: BRAWO 18:52:35 ~mati9630toidiota: braaawo 18:52:37 ~mati9630toidiota: 18:52:39 omen10: Jee! Szampon dla hubsona! 18:52:39 baczus0: sto lAT 18:52:41 smalltomasz klaszcze 18:52:47 ~pffff: grats 18:52:49 ~zdrowiaszczesciapomyslnosci: 18:49:29 Janusz bugajny (2427542) resetowalem routera zeby id nowe 18:52:51 smocze_krocze: Small klaszcze u Rubika ;/ 18:52:57 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Najwiekszy lizodup przytakiwacz 18:52:58 smalltomasz: u ciebie na cyckach 18:52:59 ~pffff: ip* 18:53:03 omen10: Pewnie ja :D 18:53:06 smocze_krocze: ja nie mam cyckuf 18:53:07 ~mati9630toidiota: brawo omen!!!!!!!! 18:53:13 smocze_krocze: brawo omen! 18:53:14 musialmati: miejsce piate 18:53:14 baczus0: kii - od kiedy/ 18:53:17 musialmati: smalltomasz 18:53:18 baczus0: ? 18:53:19 musialmati: 0 glosow! 18:53:20 omen10: W zeszłym roku tak było 18:53:21 smalltomasz: yeah 18:53:21 musialmati: brawo 18:53:23 ~mati9630toidiota: smaltomasz?! 18:53:24 smocze_krocze: baczus, od dzisiejszego glosowania xd 18:53:25 ** wychodzi omen10... 18:53:28 smalltomasz: ale jestem zajebistym przytakiwaczem!! 18:53:28 baczus0: aha 18:53:29 smocze_krocze: brawo small! 18:53:33 ** przychodzi omen10... 18:53:33 ** omen10 ip --> 83.26.233.29 18:53:33 omen10: Jestem moje bimbaski :) 18:53:33 musialmati: czejsc omen 18:53:33 Wielokropekk: No ten głupek co pyta o funkcje bota 18:53:35 musialmati: hgaha :D 18:53:36 musialmati: dobra 18:53:37 smocze_krocze: ty przytakiwaczu ;* 18:53:38 musialmati: miejsce czwarte 18:53:40 musialmati: Wielo 18:53:42 musialmati: 1 glos! 18:53:46 smocze_krocze: brawo Wielo! 18:53:46 musialmati: brawo 18:53:47 omen10: Brawa? 18:53:50 ~mati9630toidiota: brawo wielo 18:53:50 smalltomasz: brawo 18:53:53 ~zdrowiaszczesciapomyslnosci: moja przegladarka nie obsluguje smiesznych podpisow HELP 18:53:54 ~pffff: TAK TAK 18:53:57 musialmati: :( 18:53:59 ** wychodzi ~pffff... 18:54:00 smocze_krocze: xd 18:54:09 musialmati: miejsce trzecie 18:54:12 musialmati: 4 glosy 18:54:14 musialmati: xRazor 18:54:15 musialmati: brawo 18:54:17 smalltomasz: brawo! 18:54:18 ** przychodzi ~taktaktoja... 18:54:18 ** ~taktaktoja ip --> 78.8.119.154 18:54:21 smocze_krocze: brawoooo 18:54:24 musialmati: tam w lustrze 18:54:25 ** przychodzi ~kilip2... 18:54:25 ** ~kilip2 ip --> 83.4.129.162 18:54:27 musialmati: to niestety 18:54:28 omen10 klaszcze czołem 18:54:32 musialmati: miejsce drugie zajal 18:54:33 ~taktaktoja: gz ktokolwiek wygral 18:54:34 ~mati9630toidiota: fajnie,z że on przytakuje ;p 18:54:39 musialmati: Kuba122 (ten od Szekspajra) 18:54:41 musialmati: brawo! 18:54:41 ~kilip2 przytakuje 18:54:43 ~mati9630toidiota: siema kilip 18:54:45 smocze_krocze: brawo kuba! 18:54:45 baczus0: breawo 18:54:48 omen10 klaszcze uszami 18:54:48 ~kilip2: siema 18:54:50 smalltomasz: on zostanie szecspairem! 18:54:52 smocze_krocze: ze kilip. 18:54:53 ~kilip2: jestem debilem ale i tak was lubie 18:54:59 smocze_krocze: ;o 18:54:59 ** wychodzi ~kilip2... 18:55:01 musialmati: i pierwsze miejsce 18:55:05 musialmati: tytul najwiekszego lizodupa 18:55:09 musialmati: przypadl 18:55:09 ~mati9630toidiota: kii, co ja? ;p 18:55:11 musialmati: omenowi! Yay 18:55:11 ~zdrowiaszczesciapomyslnosci: musial 18:55:12 omen10: Mnie? 18:55:13 musialmati: brawo 18:55:14 ~mati9630toidiota: omenowi!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:55:15 musialmati: cie 18:55:15 baczus0: brawooooooooooo 18:55:16 omen10: Dziemki ;P 18:55:17 ~mati9630toidiota: brawooo!!!!!! 18:55:18 smocze_krocze: mialo byc 'cze' 18:55:21 smalltomasz: brawo kretynie! 18:55:22 smocze_krocze: BRAWO OMEN! 18:55:27 musialmati: tak, 'brawo kretynie' 18:55:28 ~mati9630toidiota: a 18:55:28 smalltomasz: tzn. brawo omenie! 18:55:28 ~taktaktoja: INSOVIET RUSSIA GRASS CUTS YOU NARA 18:55:30 baczus0: GRA 18:55:32 Wielokropekk: JestemKtóre miejsce mam? 18:55:34 baczus0: TULACJE 18:55:39 ** wychodzi ~taktaktoja... 18:55:41 musialmati: czwarte wielo 18:55:42 omen10: czfartem 18:55:43 musialmati: 1 glos 18:55:47 Wielokropekk: Thx 18:55:51 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Najwiekszy debil 18:55:58 smocze_krocze: tez omen? ;p 18:56:00 musialmati: piate miejsce-xRazor! 18:56:02 musialmati: 1 glos 18:56:04 smocze_krocze: brawo! 18:56:05 musialmati: gzgz brawo 18:56:05 smalltomasz: hehe 18:56:05 omen10: Brawą 18:56:06 baczus0: G R A T U L A C J E ! ! ! 1 1 1 18:56:06 ** przychodzi ~cotampysiaczki... 18:56:06 ** ~cotampysiaczki ip --> 78.8.119.154 18:56:12 ~zdrowiaszczesciapomyslnosci: Wiesz, że każdy wykrzyknik po 3. = -5 do twojego IQ? Ale czego tu się spodziewać po kimś, kto nazywa moją skromną egzystencję idiotą. 18:56:13 ~mati9630toidiota: łuuuu! 18:56:15 smocze_krocze: ale dales czasu baczus ;d 18:56:18 ** wychodzi ~zdrowiaszczesciapomyslnosci... 18:56:18 smocze_krocze: czadu* 18:56:19 baczus0: cicho badz 18:56:27 musialmati: czwarte mieijsce z czterema glosami 18:56:29 smocze_krocze: :( 18:56:30 ** przychodzi ~opuszczaszpokojfa_5... 18:56:30 ** ~opuszczaszpokojfa_5 ip --> 83.4.129.162 18:56:32 musialmati: zajal Lidzi! 18:56:36 ~mati9630toidiota: a ty idioto się nie odzywaj 18:56:39 omen10: brawa?! 18:56:40 musialmati: brawo 18:56:40 ** wychodzi ~mati9630toidiota... 18:56:41 baczus0: kii szybka jestes 18:56:44 ** wychodzi baczus0... 18:56:46 smocze_krocze: ? 18:56:49 Wielokropekk: Brawo! 18:56:49 ** przychodzi ~mati9630toidiota... 18:56:49 ** ~mati9630toidiota ip --> 77.115.237.47 18:56:49 smocze_krocze: no wiem 18:56:50 ** wychodzi smocze_krocze... 18:56:50 ** wychodzi Rozowy_pindzior... 18:56:50 ~cotampysiaczki: 2487. Machinae Supremacy - #07 teh evul p4in of doomy hell 18:56:52 ~opuszczaszpokojfa_5: 18:56:53 ** przychodzi smocze_krocze... 18:56:53 ** smocze_krocze ip --> 95.49.226.174 18:56:53 Wielokropekk: No, fajne cyce ma 18:56:53 omen10: Hello Kiitty! =* 18:56:56 ** przychodzi Rozowy_pindzior... 18:56:56 ** Rozowy_pindzior ip --> 95.49.226.174 18:56:56 musialmati: Ja pindziore... O, o wilku mowa ;d 18:56:56 ** przychodzi baczus0... 18:56:56 ** baczus0 ip --> 83.29.229.77 18:56:56 omen10: Hejo baczus =) 18:56:57 musialmati: Hej hejo i jol 18:56:58 smocze_krocze: o chuj wam chodzi? 0o 18:57:01 musialmati: 0o 18:57:05 smalltomasz: CICHO 18:57:05 musialmati: miejsce trzecie 18:57:06 musialmati: i drugie 18:57:08 musialmati: egzekwo 18:57:09 ~opuszczaszpokojfa_5: 18:57:13 ~cotampysiaczki: ide afk noro 18:57:13 musialmati: tak, bbrawo! 18:57:13 ~opuszczaszpokojfa_5: za wczesnie ;/ 18:57:17 musialmati: dla omena i Hubsona! 18:57:17 Wielokropekk słucha teraz Chickenfoot - Soap on a Roap 18:57:20 omen10: Ja!@] 18:57:22 Wielokropekk: Brawo! 18:57:26 musialmati: gz omen 18:57:29 baczus0: gratki 18:57:33 ~cotampysiaczki: soap on the floor? 18:57:35 omen10: NIE JESTem pierfszy o kurwa mać ha ha1 18:57:35 musialmati: a wiec wygrywa slynna anarkistka 18:57:37 ~mati9630toidiota: brawo 18:57:38 ~opuszczaszpokojfa_5: Black River - River #04 Street Games 18:57:41 musialmati: srebrny wilk 18:57:44 musialmati: brawooo 18:57:49 smocze_krocze: 18:57:50 omen10: Brawo debilko! 18:57:50 smalltomasz: brawo 18:57:50 ~mati9630toidiota: braaaawo 18:57:51 baczus0: Anarchiaa 18:57:53 ** wychodzi ~opuszczaszpokojfa_5... 18:57:54 baczus0: brawo 18:57:59 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Tekst-zlota mysl 18:58:05 baczus0: szkoda ze nie ma jej z nami 18:58:07 musialmati: tutaj mamy ciekawa sytuacje... 18:58:11 omen10: No, dokładnie lol2 wygra chyba 18:58:14 musialmati: poniewaz oba teksty maja po 5 glosow 18:58:15 musialmati: brawo! 18:58:18 baczus0: brawo 18:58:21 musialmati: "No, dokładnie lol2" 18:58:21 smalltomasz: brawo ;p 18:58:23 ** przychodzi ~musialtospokoziomkiliptez... 18:58:23 ** ~musialtospokoziomkiliptez ip --> 83.4.129.162 18:58:24 baczus0: a jakie byly? 18:58:24 omen10: Brawwooo 18:58:26 musialmati: oraz "Omen, a jaki Ty masz wkład w ciekawe dyskusje na forum, hę? Jak dla mnie możesz wypierdalać..." 18:58:26 smocze_krocze: aa, wykop mi sie odpala juz bez logowania, szal :D 18:58:33 smocze_krocze: brawo 18:58:37 omen10: O kurwa matś 18:58:39 ~mati9630toidiota: musiał napisał brzydkie słowo!!!!!!! 18:58:42 musialmati: !! 18:58:43 omen10: Nie fygrało 18:58:44 ** wychodzi ~mati9630toidiota... 18:58:46 musialmati: i teraz 18:58:47 musialmati: :D 18:58:50 ** przychodzi ~mati9630toidiota... 18:58:50 ** ~mati9630toidiota ip --> 77.115.237.47 18:58:51 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Najsmieszniejszy tekst 18:58:54 musialmati: yay 18:58:57 musialmati: moja ulubiona 18:59:07 omen10: Aaa jednak wygrało :D 18:59:10 ** wychodzi omen10... 18:59:12 ~musialtospokoziomkiliptez: ej czyj to tekst od omena i wkladu w dyskusje? 18:59:14 ~musialtospokoziomkiliptez: smalla? 18:59:15 ** przychodzi omen10... 18:59:15 ** omen10 ip --> 83.26.233.29 18:59:16 Wielokropekk: No ten głupek co pyta o funkcje bota 18:59:16 musialmati: czejsc omen 18:59:16 omen10: Jestem moje bimbaski :) 18:59:17 musialmati: smalla 18:59:37 musialmati: miejsce trzecie, czwarte oraz piate 18:59:41 musialmati: przypada tekstom: 18:59:46 musialmati: 'No, dokładnie lol2' 18:59:47 omen10: Brawa 18:59:52 musialmati: 'Ja jak byłem niemowlęciem to się niby zesrałem mojej mamie na twarz.' 18:59:53 omen10: Brawa 18:59:58 smalltomasz: xDDD 18:59:58 musialmati: i 'Nie lubię,tylko lubię chłopięcy zapach.Nigdy nie wchodzę po dziewczynach.' 18:59:58 smocze_krocze: uoooooł 18:59:59 omen10: Brawa 19:00:01 musialmati: brawoo 19:00:08 smalltomasz: brawo ;p 19:00:09 ~mati9630toidiota: brawo 19:00:16 ~mati9630toidiota: ale nie wiem co śmiesznego w no dokąłdnie lol2 ;p 19:00:23 baczus0: brawo 19:00:24 smocze_krocze: ja tez nie ;p 19:00:28 musialmati: teksty kolejno Raymaniaca, rafikompa i Raya 19:00:30 baczus0: ja tez nie 19:00:30 musialmati: ja tez nie :F 19:00:31 smalltomasz: ale z tym sraniem mocno 19:00:36 musialmati: co za debile glosowaly na lol2? 19:00:37 ~mati9630toidiota: szczególnie po zajechaniu go przez hubsony i hopy ;p 19:00:48 musialmati: w kazdym razie na drugim 19:00:50 omen10: Ja nie głosowałem w ogóle 19:00:51 musialmati: miejscu 19:00:53 omen10: Brawa 19:00:54 musialmati: z piecioma glosami 19:00:56 ** wychodzi omen10... 19:00:58 ** przychodzi ~lol... 19:00:58 ** ~lol ip --> 83.4.15.117 19:00:58 musialmati: jest 19:00:59 smocze_krocze: omen, nawet sie nie przyznawaj :/ 19:01:01 musialmati: "Po prostu musisz przeczytac wszystkie psoty w tym temacie. Edit: Sry, nie przeczytałem wszystkich postów ;p" 19:01:01 ** przychodzi omen10... 19:01:01 ** omen10 ip --> 83.26.233.29 19:01:02 Wielokropekk: No ten głupek co pyta o funkcje bota 19:01:02 omen10: Jestem moje bimbaski :) 19:01:02 musialmati: czejsc omen 19:01:05 smocze_krocze: 18:58:26 smocze_krocze: omen, nawet sie nie przyznawaj :/ 19:01:06 musialmati: brawo 19:01:09 smocze_krocze: brawo 19:01:15 smalltomasz: brawo ardalion! 19:01:18 ** wychodzi ~lol... 19:01:21 musialmati: Ardaliona0x3 19:01:26 smocze_krocze: ;d 19:01:27 baczus0: brawo 19:01:28 omen10: Niech zgadnę łoo kurwa? 19:01:29 ~mati9630toidiota: ardalion ftw!!! 19:01:31 musialmati: a wiec waszym ulubionym tekstem zostalo... 19:01:33 musialmati: "Zostaniesz Shecspairem" 19:01:33 smocze_krocze: omen .......... 19:01:34 musialmati: ! 19:01:36 musialmati: Kuby122 19:01:37 smalltomasz: !!! 19:01:37 baczus0: brawooooooooo 19:01:37 omen10: Brawo 19:01:37 musialmati: brawo 19:01:38 ** przychodzi ~musialjestfajniejszyodkilipa... 19:01:38 ** ~musialjestfajniejszyodkilipa ip --> 83.4.129.162 19:01:38 smocze_krocze: brawo! 19:01:39 smalltomasz: tak, brawo! 19:01:41 ** wychodzi omen10... 19:01:41 ~mati9630toidiota: jea, brawo kuba!!!!! :P 19:01:42 ~cotampysiaczki: pamietajcie dzieci czytajcie wszystkie psoty 19:01:45 smalltomasz klaszcze z entuzjazmem 19:01:48 ** przychodzi omen10... 19:01:48 ** omen10 ip --> 83.26.233.29 19:01:48 omen10: Jestem moje bimbaski :) 19:01:48 ~musialjestfajniejszyodkilipa: brawo! 19:01:48 musialmati: czejsc omen 19:01:58 smocze_krocze: te kicki to pouczajaco? ;p 19:02:00 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Najlepsza strona internetowa 19:02:03 musialmati: ta 19:02:04 smocze_krocze: google.pl 19:02:11 musialmati: na miejscu piatym 19:02:11 ~cotampysiaczki: redtube.com 19:02:12 ~musialtospokoziomkiliptez: bluetube 19:02:17 ~mati9630toidiota: znając was to redtube 19:02:18 musialmati: zkphuby.fora.pl 19:02:19 musialmati: lol2 19:02:20 ~mati9630toidiota: no łąśnie 19:02:22 ~musialtospokoziomkiliptez: 4chan 19:02:24 smocze_krocze: brawo lol2 19:02:27 omen10: Brawa 19:02:28 smocze_krocze: FORCZAN <3 19:02:29 musialmati: 1 glos :f 19:02:31 ~mati9630toidiota: brawo 19:02:37 smocze_krocze: ble. 19:02:38 musialmati: tfu, na czwarty m;p 19:02:49 smocze_krocze: i oczywsice WYKOP.PL <3 19:02:50 musialmati: na trzecim znalazl sie 19:02:55 musialmati: blog Ardaliona 19:02:58 musialmati: k13p4n.blog.pl 19:02:58 ~musialtospokoziomkiliptez: dzolmonster > wykop 19:03:00 musialmati: brawo! 19:03:01 smocze_krocze: brawo Adiś! 19:03:04 omen10: Brawo 19:03:06 ~mati9630toidiota: na którym on nic nie pisze: D:D:D:D:D: 19:03:06 ** wychodzi ~musialtospokoziomkiliptez... 19:03:07 baczus0: demoty 19:03:09 smocze_krocze: dzolmonster ssie pale 19:03:13 ~musialjestfajniejszyodkilipa: to to maja byc wasze strony czy ogolnie? 19:03:14 ** wychodzi smocze_krocze... 19:03:15 ** wychodzi baczus0... 19:03:17 ** przychodzi smocze_krocze... 19:03:17 ** smocze_krocze ip --> 95.49.226.174 19:03:17 Wielokropekk: No, fajne cyce ma 19:03:17 omen10: Hello Kiitty! =* 19:03:18 musialmati: nasze 19:03:25 ~musialjestfajniejszyodkilipa: ehe szkoda ze joemonster wszystko bierze z wykopu ;/ 19:03:26 musialmati: miejsce drugie i 5 glosow 19:03:27 smocze_krocze: no przeciez mam racje :D 19:03:27 ** przychodzi baczus0... 19:03:27 ** baczus0 ip --> 83.29.229.77 19:03:27 omen10: Hejo baczus =) 19:03:27 musialmati: Hej hejo i jol 19:03:30 musialmati: CMW - pl.cybermycha.wikia.com 19:03:32 smocze_krocze: chyab na odwrot 19:03:32 ** wychodzi ~musialjestfajniejszyodkilipa... 19:03:32 musialmati: brawo! 19:03:34 musialmati: skarbnica wiedzy :D 19:03:36 ** wychodzi smocze_krocze... 19:03:38 ** przychodzi ~nochybanie... 19:03:38 ** ~nochybanie ip --> 83.4.129.162 19:03:41 ** przychodzi smocze_krocze... 19:03:41 ** smocze_krocze ip --> 95.49.226.174 19:03:41 Wielokropekk: No, fajne cyce ma 19:03:41 omen10: Hello Kiitty! =* 19:03:41 ~mati9630toidiota: brawp 19:03:43 smocze_krocze: kurwa. 19:03:51 smocze_krocze: i jeszcze dodaje swoj znak wodny 19:03:57 ~mati9630toidiota: rzetelne i cośtam źródło informacji o forum 19:03:58 omen10: Brawo zagapiłem się 19:03:59 ~nochybanie: KTO OGLOSIL ZE MUSIAL BEDZIE ORGANIZOWAL FA NO PYTAM SIE LOL 19:04:03 musialmati: i na pierwszym znalazlo sie nasze forum 19:04:06 musialmati: cybermycha.xt.pl 19:04:06 ** wychodzi ~nochybanie... 19:04:07 musialmati: ja oglosilem 19:04:10 musialmati: BRAWO 19:04:13 omen10: BRAWO! 19:04:14 smocze_krocze: brawo 19:04:17 smalltomasz: brawo 19:04:18 ** przychodzi ~imnotanumberimafreeman... 19:04:18 ** ~imnotanumberimafreeman ip --> 83.4.129.162 19:04:31 omen10: 19:04:31 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Najwieksze dzielo 19:04:36 musialmati: przedostatnia kategoria... 19:04:44 omen10: Barbarzyńca napewno :) 19:04:49 ** wychodzi omen10... 19:04:51 musialmati: na piatym 19:04:56 ** przychodzi kIllIp... 19:04:56 ** kIllIp ip --> 77.113.138.92 19:04:57 musialmati: Jiol Killip 19:05:00 musialmati: "Geju! (Co jest, kurna?)" by musialmati 19:05:02 musialmati: brawo 19:05:03 ** wychodzi ~mati9630toidiota... 19:05:04 musialmati: 2 glosy 19:05:07 kIllIp: co wygrało? w poprzednim? 19:05:09 smalltomasz: nom 19:05:13 musialmati: cybermycha.xt.pl 19:05:19 kIllIp: dzięki 19:05:21 smalltomasz: pisz dalej 19:05:25 musialmati: na czwartym 19:05:25 ** przychodzi ~kiliptoidiota... 19:05:25 ** ~kiliptoidiota ip --> 83.4.129.162 19:05:32 musialmati: z trzema glosami 19:05:37 musialmati: "Smierc" Raya! 19:05:37 musialmati: brawo 19:05:40 musialmati: :D 19:05:41 smalltomasz: brawo ;p 19:05:42 smocze_krocze: brawo brawo 19:05:44 kIllIp: brawo ;p 19:05:49 ~kiliptoidiota: co to ma byc, opowiadanie? 19:05:56 musialmati: dzielo 19:05:57 kIllIp: tak 19:06:01 Wielokropekk: Brawo! 19:06:02 musialmati: na trzecim, po 4 glosy 19:06:05 musialmati: sa 19:06:06 Wielokropekk: Dopiero wróciłem ; d 19:06:17 musialmati: "Barbarzynca" by Ray oraz "Pop" Kii 19:06:18 musialmati: brawo! 19:06:21 Wielokropekk: Grałem se na strunowcu tzn, brawo wszystkim tamtym! 19:06:25 ** wychodzi Wielokropekk... 19:06:28 baczus0: brawo 19:06:28 kIllIp: brawo 19:06:34 smalltomasz klaszcze 19:06:37 ** przychodzi Wielokropekk... 19:06:37 ** Wielokropekk ip --> 78.154.87.9 19:06:38 smocze_krocze: jo WieloPe0, Ty Brutalna Legendo :P 19:06:38 musialmati: Jiol Wielopedo 19:06:42 Wielokropekk: Jest coś ze mną! 19:06:44 Wielokropekk: Pop <3 19:06:45 ** wychodzi Wielokropekk... 19:06:46 musialmati: wiec na pierwszym "Obszczymor i ballas Raymaniac" Musiala :D 19:06:52 ** przychodzi Wielokropekk... 19:06:52 ** Wielokropekk ip --> 78.154.87.9 19:06:52 smocze_krocze: jo WieloPe0, Ty Brutalna Legendo :P 19:06:52 musialmati: Jiol Wielopedo 19:06:54 kIllIp: ; pppppp brawo 19:06:55 Wielokropekk: Kutwa, wtf? 19:06:56 smalltomasz: eee... 19:07:10 smalltomasz: myslalem, ze 'pop' kii wygra 19:07:14 musialmati: : / 19:07:14 Wielokropekk: Ja też ;/ 19:07:17 Wielokropekk: A co wygrąło? 19:07:21 kIllIp: dzielo musiala bylo lepsze niz to kii 19:07:22 musialmati: Obszczymor 19:07:30 ~kiliptoidiota: co to za obszczymor? ;x 19:07:31 kIllIp: : ) 19:07:33 ** musialmati zmienia temat na: Najlepsza gra forumowa 19:07:37 Wielokropekk: Geju 2 powinien wygrać :/ 19:07:41 musialmati: drugie miejsce, jeden glos 19:07:46 musialmati: Bitwa kapel! 19:07:46 musialmati: brawo 19:07:48 Wielokropekk: Brawo 19:07:50 baczus0: brafo 19:07:52 smalltomasz ziewa 19:07:58 musialmati: i na pierwszym 19:08:02 musialmati: Familiada-9 glosow! 19:08:03 kIllIp: familiada 19:08:04 Wielokropekk: Lol 19:08:05 kIllIp: brawo 19:08:07 smalltomasz ziewa dalej 19:08:08 Wielokropekk: Nie spodziewałem się tego! 19:08:10 Wielokropekk: Brawo! 19:08:12 musialmati: dzieki za przyjscie, small teraz moze napisac, ze mozecie wypitalac 19:08:17 ** przychodzi omen10... 19:08:17 ** omen10 ip --> 83.26.249.253 19:08:17 Wielokropekk: No ten głupek co pyta o funkcje bota 19:08:17 musialmati: czejsc omen 19:08:17 omen10: Jestem moje bimbaski :) 19:08:23 smalltomasz: wypierdalac do dupy szatana 19:08:26 kIllIp: już koniec? 19:08:27 ** wychodzi baczus0... 19:08:28 Wielokropekk: Papa bimpasku 19:08:31 musialmati: koniec Log z gali rozdania nagród Forum Awards 5